Protegida
by Bastes13
Summary: Una chica que ve lo que no debe y un agente que intenta protegerla, incluso de ella misma si es necesario. ¿Podrá Edward salvar a Bella sin comprometer su vida? Tal vez el gato sea cazado por el ratón esta vez...
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche como otra cualquiera, música muy alta, olor a tabaco y alcohol, gente por todo el local bebiendo, riendo y jugando al billar. Otra noche de la monótona y triste vida de Bella Swan. Era camarera en el "New Moon", un local del Bronx frecuentado por los traficantes de la zona, ladrones de poca monta y delincuentes comunes. No era el mejor sitio del mundo para trabajar, pero con su título de maestra no conseguía trabajo y aquí las propinas eran buenas y el trabajo estaba asegurado. Sólo tenía que defenderse de los cerdos de turno que intentaban tener más que palabras con ella y todo iría bien.

Cada día era igual al anterior, llegaba como a las 7 de la tarde, bajaba las sillas, revisaba el alcohol y abría la puerta para que la escoria de Nueva York entrara a pasar la noche. Drogas, armas y prostitutas eran lo frecuente que tenía que soportar, hasta que llegaba la hora de cerrar sobre las 5 de la mañana el día que más temprano cerraba, volvía a su apartamento y se acostaba al lado de James, su novio de toda la vida.

Habían ido juntos al colegio, luego al instituto y ella se fue a la universidad mientras él montaba su taller de coches. Eran una pareja cómoda, se conocían, sabía cómo eran y se querían. Normalmente ayudaba a los mafiosos con sus coches, no era algo que a Bella le gustara, pero sabía que no tenía muchas más opciones de trabajo, era eso o pagar miles de dólares del impuesto de "protección", que evitaba que le destrozaran el local mensualmente.

Esa noche James fue a verla al bar y a beberse unas copas. Estaba bastante contento ya que le había dejado un Camaro para restaurarlo a petición del "Gran Jefe" Aro Vulturi. Vulturi era el líder de todo lo ilegal que se movía en la ciudad de Nueva York, drogas, armas, mujeres; cualquier cosa ilegal, él era el amo.

¡Hola amorcito! ¿Adivina quién está celebrando hoy? - La saludó él con una palmada en el culo, algo que a Bella le molestaba muchísimo.

Ya lo veo… ¿Podrías controlarte un poco? Es mi lugar de trabajo…- le recriminó ella muy avergonzada.

Nah, no te preocupes, el "jefazo" no se enfadará. Ponnos a los chicos y a mi unos whiskies.-

La noche siguió de esa misma manera, los chicos bebiendo, ella atendiendo la barra y algunas mesas y el local llenándose de gente. Los amigos de James y este no paraban de hacer ruido, gritando, rompiendo vasos y tirando mesas. El jefe de Bella le recriminó a ella el comportamiento de su novio y sus amigos, ella intentó disculparse y evitar que la cosa fuera a más.

Cuando llegó la hora de salir, James ya estaba bastante borracho junto a sus amigos del taller y fue Bella la que tenía que echarlos del local para limpiar y recoger.

-James, es hora de que os valláis, tenemos que cerrar y limpiar. Vete a casa amor- le instaba ella con la voz más dulce que podía sacar a esas horas.

-Tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer camarera- James apenas podía mantenerse de pie y balbuceaba las palabras. Ella ni se inmutó acostumbrada a ese comportamiento cada vez que su novio se bebía unas copas y tal vez algo más, pero no quería ni planteárselo.

-Chicos ¿podéis llevaros a casa a James? Está muy borracho y no puede conducir en este estado- Los amigos de James, John y Tomy se lo llevaron a rastras hasta el pequeño piso que compartían unas cuantas manzanas más adelante. Esa noche Bella dormiría en el sofá o en cualquier parte de la casa que no fuera la lado del apestoso de su novio.

Cuando llegó a su casa esa noche se encontró a James roncando en el sofá, oliendo a licor rancio, humo y aceite de motor. No era la imagen que una chica quiere ver de su novio, y encima roncando como un oso apestoso. Bella se duchó y se acostó en su cama una noche más esperando al día siguiente.

Por la mañana, James tenía resaca y no quería ni escuchar un sonido, así que Bella aprovechó para coger su bicicleta y dar un paseo al mercado local. Le gustaba pasear con su bici, comprar dos o tres cosas y sentarse en el jardín botánico a leer un libro con un sándwich y un refresco. No podía hacer esas cosas con James ya que decía que eran cosas de "princesita mimada". Poco sabía él lo que tuvo que luchar Bella para no caer en la misma mierda que todo el mundo en el Bronx.

Ese día compró una ensalada de frutas a la señora Smith, su frutera del barrio, un sándwich de pavo con queso y una Cocacola y se fue al jardín a descansar con su edición de Cumbres Borrascosas ya ajada por el tiempo. Le encantaba ese libro, fue el último regalo de su padre Charlie antes de morir en Afganistán años atrás. Su padre había sido marine de los Estados Unidos, condecorado con honores por muchas misiones, le había enseñado a defenderse, a esperar lo inesperado, a ser una "chica fuerte" su pequeña guerrera la llamaba cuando era más joven; como lo echaba de menos. Habían sido ellos contra el mundo desde que su madre Renee murió a causa de un cáncer siendo ella muy pequeña, apenas la recordaba. ¿Qué pensaría su padre al verla llevado esta vida? No estaría contento, eso seguro.

Así pasó su mañana y gran parte del día, lejos del ruido, de la gente y de la delincuencia que la rodeaba allí donde trabajaba y vivía. Tan a gusto estaba que no se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde a trabajar si no corría con la bici, así que, ejercitando mucho sus piernas, pedaleó todo lo que pudo para llegar a su trabajo a tiempo. Su jefe la vio llegar acalorada y sin aliento.

-¿Otra vez leyendo se te fue el mundo?- le preguntó Sam, un hombre bastante mayor que no conocía otra cosa que el Bronx y sus bajos fondos. El hombre era bueno con ella, todo lo que se podía ser viviendo en una zona como aquella.

-No te enfades conmigo Sam, ese lugar es lo más cerca de la naturaleza que puedo estar viviendo en Nueva York- le sonreía ella mientras guardaba la bici en la trastienda.

-Esta noche tendremos reunión Bells…. Odio que Aro venga aquí a controlar sus negocios, pero paga bien y debemos estar callados y sordos ¿comprendes? - le advirtió Sam. Aro acostumbraba a ir una vez al mes al "New Moon" para reunir a todos sus terratenientes y camellos para pedir un informe del negocio, romper algunos dedos y presionar a algún novato.

Bella odiaba esas reuniones, lo peor de lo peor se reunía allí y ella tenía que sortear a los babosos lo mejor que podía. Empezaron a preparar el local y colgaron el cartel de Cerrado en la puerta. Todos los lacayos del jefazo empezaron a entrar y a colocarse en sillas y banquetas, dejando un sillón que estaba colocado en el centro de la sala para Aro. Este entró cuando todos estaba ya allí, saludó a Sam y se paró frente a Bella.

-Querida Isabella, tan preciosa como siempre. ¿Podrías ponerme lo de siempre querida? – El hombre era educado, tanto que daba hasta escalofríos. Sabía que Bella era la más antigua del local y nunca había tenido problemas con ella, había roto alguna que otra mano a algún abusón y a él eso le hacía gracia.

-Por supuesto señor Vulturi, en seguida se lo llevo-

La reunión comenzó como siempre, Aro esperó su whisky de 12 años con dos hielos, como siempre lo tomaba, y cuando Bella desaparecía, comenzaban a hablar. Bien sabia ella que todos allí hacían bien en mantener los ojos, la boca y los oídos cerrados, ella la primera. Al último que intentó traicionar a Aro Vulturi lo encontraron meses más tarde en el Río Hudson con piedras en lugar de huesos… algo bastante macabro y desagradable.

Durante la reunión, Aro se limitaba a escuchar los informes, asentir o levantar una ceja escéptico, y tomar notas en una pequeña agenda negra de cuero que siempre llevaba con él, junto con una pluma de ónice con sus iniciales grabadas en oro A.V. Bella se fijaba mucho en esos pequeños detalles, la ayudaba a no escuchar la conversación y evadirse. Esa pluma debía costar lo mismo que un año de alquiler para ella y James.

La reunión terminó con alguna amenaza de Aro con la voz fría como el hielo y amenazas de muerte veladas. Bella se quedaba a cerrar esa noche y estaba en la trastienda recogiendo unas cajas cuando escuchó un ruido fuerte viniendo del salón. Sabiendo lo que podía encontrar fue cautelosa y se quedó encerrada en la pequeña habitación unos minutos hasta que se animó a salir en silencio. Cuando iba hacia la barra con una caja de vasos vio a Aro, Demetri y Alec sus dos matones, acorralar a un tipo bajo, delgaducho y con aspecto desaliñado. El chico estaba asustado, podía verlo en sus ojos, cuando de repente, Aro chasqueó los dedos y Demetri le pegó dos tiros en el pecho y uno en la cabeza al chico. Bella se asustó tanto que la caja de vasos que llevaba en la mano se le cayó por intentar contener su grito. Los tres hombres se giraron y la vieron en la otra esquina del local, con un pasillo corto hasta la puerta de salida de emergencia que daba a un callejón.

Bella no supo cómo pero consiguió despegarse del suelo y salir corriendo por la puerta, por algún milagro su bici estaba ahí escondida entre los cubos de basura, ya que había llegado tarde y no la había atado por despiste. Cogió su bici en el momento que los tres hombres salía por la puerta con las pistolas en la mano y apuntando hacia ella.

Como un rayo salió disparada por el callejón escuchando los disparos que estaba evitando. Rápidamente tomó las calles para alejarse lo más rápido posible de allí. No podía quedarse en el Bronx, la encontraría en cuestión de minutos, tampoco podía ir a su casa pues sería el primer sitio donde la buscaría. ¡James!

Paró en un pequeño puente, justo debajo y llamó a su novio.

-¿Bella?- contestó James al tercer tono

-¡James, sal de casa ahora! Vete de ahí corre-

-¿Qué pasa joder, que cojones…?- y de repente se escuchó un crujido tremendo y la comunicación se cortó.

-Joder- Habían entrado en su casa, ningún sitio era seguro.

Eran las 4 de la mañana, el amanecer rayaba el alba y ella estaba asustada, agotada de pedalear y sola. De repente recordó a su padre diciéndole un único nombre si alguna vez estaba en problemas, Carlisle Cullen, agente del FBI en Nueva York, ya sabía dónde tenía que ir.

Volvió a coger la bici, se puso la capucha de la sudadera para no ser muy visible, su pelo castaño llamaría la atención, la blancura de su piel no ayudaba, así que intentó pasar desapercibida y pedalear con todas sus fuerzas. Fueron muchas manzanas las que tuvo que atravesar pedaleando, sorteando coches, motos y peatones en la ciudad que nunca duerme. Por fin llegó a las puertas del FBI en la esquina de Broadway con Worth Street, soltó la bici en medio de la acera y entró corriendo, tanto que varios agentes que estaban guardando la puerta la asaltaron porque pensaron que era alguien peligroso, ella entró en pánico al verse en la calle, quieta sin poder entrar a un lugar seguro, hasta que gritó el nombre de Carlisle Cullen y todos a su alrededor se retiraron y la hicieron pasar.

Estuvo en una sala de espera, le había dado un café y una manta ya que hacía frío en las noches y ella había recorrido varios kilómetros en bici por las calles. De repente, un hombre alto, de unos 50 años, rubio y de ojos azules se plantó frente a ella con cara de preocupación, en ese instante supo que era Carlisle, el amigo de su padre en Afganistán.

-¿Carlisle?- preguntó ella por si acaso. Se puso de pie temblorosa, parecía una hoja azotada por el viento.

-Isabella, ¿qué ha pasado niña?- le preguntó él acercándose a ella.

En ese momento, Bella se sintió a salvo, y se derrumbó en sus brazos llorando y temblando.

-Carlisle, tienes que ayudarme-


	2. Capítulo 2

Estaba aterrada, lo veía en sus grandes ojos marrón chocolate. Carslile Cullen era un experimentado agente del FBI, muy condecorado y respetado por todos. En ese momento, la hija de un viejo amigo estaba plantada delante de él, congelada, con el terror helándole la sangre y sin aliento.

Poco recordaba él a la pequeña Bella, era una niña la última vez que la vio en el funeral de su padre. Una jovencita llena de pecas, piernas largas, flaca y destrozada por la pérdida de la persona más importante de su vida. Tardó unos segundos cuando la vio en esa sala envuelta en una manta, con los labios morados del frío y temblando.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido Isabella? Cuéntame – intentó animarla a hablar, abrazando su pequeño cuerpo y tratando de consolarla.

\- Él me vio, y le di…dis…diparó y corrí y…. ¡James! ¡Algo le ha pasado a James!-

\- Bella no entiendo nada, por favor cálmate, respira y explícame qué te ha ocurrido para que vengas así, a esta hora y preguntando por mí-

Bella hizo lo que él le dijo. Respiró un par de veces profundamente para intentar controlar sus nervios y pudo explicar lo que pasaba.

-Trabajo en un bar Carlisle, el "New Moon" en el Bronx. Esta noche había una reunión de Aro Vulturi con su gente. Cuando ya estaba por irme vi a dos de sus matones pegarle 3 tiros a un muchacho todo bajo las órdenes de Aro. Intentaron dispararme y salí corriendo de allí. Recordé que mi padre me dijo que, si alguna vez estaba en problemas, viniera aquí y preguntara por ti. Yo…. Lo siento sé que no me conoces, pero era lo único que se me ocurrió para estar a salvo. Mi padre siempre me hablaba de ti y pensé que la policía no me escucharía porque Vulturi los tiene comprados… y James, mi novio, algo le pasó, lo llamé para avisarlo y algo le ocurrió Carlisle.- dijo ella angustiada.

La pobre chica no podía parar de hablar de los propios nervios. Carlisle la calmó y les dijo a los agentes que él se ocupaba, que la llevaría a su despacho para hablar más tranquilos. Le dio una taza de tila para calmar sus nervios, doble, y la sentó en un sofá de dos plazas que había en su despacho. Bella se permitió ese momento para analizar al amigo de su padre. Debía rondar los cincuenta años, pero estaba en una forma envidiable, alto, un metro ochenta le calculaba ella, pelo rubio con algunas canas que lo hacía ver muy interesante, ojos azules y alguna arruguita que empezaba a formarse en los ojos. Era un hombre muy atractivo y había podido ver que la gente lo admiraba y lo respetaba, pues nadie se había interpuesto en su camino y cuando caminaban por los pasillos, la gente se firmaba a su paso, irradiaba seguridad, mando y conocimiento.

\- Bien Bella, ¿puedo llamarte Bella verdad? Recuerdo que tu padre me dijo que odiabas que te llamaran Isabella-

Ella asintió tímida con la cabeza. Bella era el sobrenombre que le había puesto su padre y lo adoraba.

\- Bien Bella, has hecho bien en venir aquí. El FBI va detrás de Aro Vulturi desde hace mucho tiempo y no hemos conseguido atraparlo por nada, cubre muy bien sus huellas y nunca podemos acusarlo formalmente de nada. De hecho, el caso lo está llevando ahora mismo otra agencia estatal. Por eso tu seguridad ahora mismo es primordial, eres la única testigo que lo ha visto cometer un crimen ordenando la muerte de ese chico, y tu testimonio valdría para meterlo en la cárcel durante mucho tiempo. ¿Me comprendes? - ella volvió a asentir.

\- En cuanto a ¿James dijiste?, ¿es tu novio, un amigo? -

\- Es…. Es mi novio, trabaja en un taller de coches cerca del bar-

\- Bien, cuéntame qué crees que ha podido pasar-

\- Lo llamé para advertirle. Sabía que al escaparme irían a mi casa a buscarme a mí y no fui allí, pero James estaba y creo que lo han atrapado, porque lo llamé y se cortó la comunicación después de escuchar un fuerte golpe, como de algo romperse, supongo que sería la puerta. -

\- Vamos a necesitar todos los datos posibles sobre vuestra vida, sobre lo que sabes de esas reuniones, todo. Pero primero debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro, que nadie más conozca. Es conocido que Vulturi tiene informantes por todas partes, alguno ha podido verte entrar aquí y no estoy seguro de que pueda protegerte aquí. -

-Lo que tú digas Carlisle, sólo quiero estar a salvo y saber que James está bien. Estoy muy asustada…. – y se rompió en mil pedazos. Bella comenzó a llorar silenciosamente presa del agotamiento, el miedo y la preocupación que la rodeaban.

Carlisle la consoló como un padre, la animó a desahogarse y expulsar de su sistema todo eso que tenía hasta en los huesos. Bien sabía él lo curativo que era llorar, gritar y patalear en una situación de estrés máxima.

-Permíteme que haga unas llamadas Bella. Descansa un rato en el sofá, en mi despacho estas a salvo ¿de acuerdo? Nadie más que yo tiene permitido el paso y cerraré desde fuera si eso te hace sentir más tranquila, los cristales son blindados ¿vale? Así que recuéstate un rato y descansa.

Bella se sintió segura con todas las explicaciones que él le había dado. Se recostó en el cómodo sofá y mi siquiera escuchó la puerta cerrarse cuando Carlisle se fue.

Por los largos pasillos de la agencia se dirigió a la planta superior, donde su único superior y amigo se encontraba. Eleazar Denali se encontraba al teléfono, discutiendo con alguien, pero lo hizo pasar igualmente.

\- Garrett ella ha venido a nosotros hace como una hora, ¿cómo es posible que tú ya te hayas enterado? Ni siquiera lo hemos tramitado aún…. No, no sabemos nada todavía, la chica está con un ataque de nervios, sólo habla de Vulturi, un disparo y poco más…. Sí ya sé que ya no estamos en el caso, pero nosotros hicimos la mayor parte del trabajo y…. mira lo primero es saber lo que sabe… Te informaré el primero no te preocupes. - y colgó bruscamente el teléfono llevándose las manos a su castaño pelo.

\- ¿Ya se ha enterado la CIA? - preguntó Carlisle preocupado.

\- No tengo idea de cómo, pero sí, Garrett ya está informado de que tenemos una chica en la entraba gritando que Vulturi ha disparado a alguien y que han intentado matarla. Por Dios si sólo lleva en el edificio sesenta minutos, ¿cómo coño se ha enterado? Vale que es la CIA, pero joder, podría respetar un poco nuestro trabajo aquí-

\- De cualquier manera, hay que protegerla Eleazar, está terriblemente asustada y ha presenciado un crimen orquestado por Aro Vulturi, es una testigo primordial si queremos que ese cabrón termine en la cárcel. –

-Ya lo sé Carl, lo sé y también intuyo que ya sabes a quien encomendarle la tarea de su protección y que te mantendrá informado de su seguridad, ¿me equivoco? – Eleazar levantó una ceja a su amigo, por algo era el director del FBI, conocía a sus agentes, y el hombre que tenía delante era el mejor. Muchas agencias lo habían reclamado por años. Seguridad Nacional, el Servicio Secreto e incluso la CIA, pero él siempre había sido fiel al FBI, la agencia que lo instruyó, lo ayudó y lo cuidó por años.

-Claro que sé quién lo hará, Edward es el mejor y lo sabes. Es rápido, inteligente y con una hoja de servicios impecable, además, es agente de la CIA y ellos mismos autorizarán la custodia, estoy seguro- afirmó

\- Y el hecho de que sea tu hijo y lo hayas entrenado tú no tiene naaada que ver ¿verdad? - se sonreía Eleazar.

\- Bueno, el chico tiene buenos genes y ayuda en casa, no te lo voy a negar. Ha sacado lo mejor de mí y lo mejor de Esme. Es listo como el infierno igual que su madre, pero maneja el arma mejor que yo he de decirte. Ya estoy algo oxidado la verdad- se reía Carlisle.

\- No digas tonterías Carlisle, aún eres mejor que todos esos jovenzuelos de ahí abajo que se pavonean con un arma en el cinturón y aún no sé cómo alguno no ha perdido los huevos accidentalmente- se rieron los dos, permitiéndose un momento de relax antes de toda la mierda que se venía encima.

Ambos hombres hablaron por casi dos horas, iniciando los trámites para que Bella Swan fuera custodiada por la mismísima CIA mientras intentaban poner el culo de Vulturi entre rejas. Carlisle llamó a su hijo, que en ese momento estaba de descanso e inmediatamente el muchacho se movilizó para estar en pocas horas en Nueva York. Sus superiores por supuesto aceptaron la custodia y el trabajo de ambas agencias en este caso.

Bella despertó algunas horas después, había descansado en ese sofá mejor que en su cama en los últimos meses. No quiso pensar en el motivo, pero se sentía mejor y dispuesta a ayudar en lo que hiciese falta. Carlisle le había dicho que necesitaba su ayuda, que debía contarle todo lo que sabía y eso haría. En ese momento entró él en el despacho, acompañado de un hombre que ella no conocía.

-Estas despierta Bella, ¿has descansado? - le preguntó él. Traía consigo una caja de lo que parecían ser donuts y una taza con humeante café.

Ella asintió e intentó despertar del todo para atender a ambos hombres.

-Bella, deja que te presente al director del FBI, Eleazar Denali. Ella es Bella Swan, la hija de Charlie Swan-

Bella se levantó para estrechar la mano de ese hombre. Le recordaba un poco a su padre, el pelo moreno, igual que los ojos, hombros anchos y una sonrisa amigable en el rostro.

-Un placer conocerla señorita Swan, siento que sea en estas circunstancias, pero este tranquila que haremos todo lo posible y lo imposible para mantenerla a salvo- le aseguró el hombre.

-Muchas gracias señor Denali, estoy segura que harán todo lo que puedan-

Carlisle le tendió a ella la taza de café caliente y la caja con donuts para que comiera. Ya pasaban varias horas desde su última comida en el parque y estaba hambrienta después de todo lo vivido. Ella comió gustosa y al terminar Carlisle le dijo que no había escuchado de James. No sabían nada de él, pero seguían buscándolo. También le comentó que, hasta que llegara su escolta, se quedaría en su casa con su esposa Esme unas horas, para que se duchara, se cambiara la ropa y pudiera comer algo caliente.

Se subieron a un coche con los cristales tintados hasta la casa de Carlisle, una preciosa casa de don plantas, con un pequeño jardín delantero y una valla blanca. Entraron al garaje para que nadie la viera en la calle y accedieron a la cocina directamente. El olor a asado recién hecho y patatas la embriagó y se sintió en casa. Al llegar a la cocina se encontraron a una mujer preciosa, con el pelo dorado cobrizo, ojos verdes y un pequeño lunar en la mejilla derecha. La esperaba con una sonrisa y la abrazó en cuanto la tuvo cerca. Bella sintió todo el cariño que la mujer le procesaba y no entendía mucho el por qué, pero se sintió bien el estar en un lugar a salvo y rodeada de este ambiente cálido y reconfortante.

-Bienvenida querida Bella, soy Esme, la esposa de Carlisle-

-Encantada señora Cullen, gracias por acogerme en estas circunstancias-

-¡Nada de señora Cullen querida! Llámame Esme, y es un placer tener a la hija de Charlie Swan en mi casa. Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en momentos mejores cariño. Siéntete como en tu casa. ¿Tienes hambre?, ¿prefieres darte una ducha primero? -

-Esme querida, Bella estará cansada, ¿Por qué no la dejamos que se dé un baño, duerma un poco y luego la atosigas a preguntas?-

-Carlisle Cullen, yo no atosigo, la pobre chica está que se cae de hambre, lo veo en sus ojos. Pero tienes razón por una vez- se giró a Bella que veía divertida la conversación de la pareja. Obviamente se adoraban el uno al otro.

-Bella querida, te he preparado una habitación arriba, tienes toallas y algo de ropa de mi hija Alice arriba. Pero creo que primero deberías comer algo y descansar ¿está bien?-

Bella ni se lo pensó y asintió enérgicamente, hasta que no había olido el olor del asado no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba, pese a los donuts que se había comido en la oficina de Carlisle.

Ella comió mientras la pareja la observaba y hablaban de trivialidades. La estaban haciendo sentir muy cómoda sin recordarle el horros que había sufrido. Cuando terminó, Esme la condujo a su habitación, una estancia amplia, decorada en colores claros y con una ventana que daba al jardín, un baño privado y un sofá frente a una chimenea que caldeaba el cuarto.

-Las ventanas son blindadas querida, no tienes nada que temer. Cuando hayas descansado avísame, mi habitación es la última del pasillo, siéntete cómoda Bella, ¿de acuerdo?, vamos a cuidar de ti-

Bella se abrazó a Esme como a un salvavidas.

-Gracias Esme, no sabes lo que significa esto para mí. De verdad muchísimas gracias- ella empezó a llorar y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo que duró varios minutos. Se soltaron y Bella se dirigió al baño con un pijama azul que le habían prestado y se dispuso a ducharse.

Bajo el agua caliente, todas sus emociones le volvieron a sobrevenir y las expulsó todas. Lloró por James, por el chico al que había matado y por ella. Por todo lo que había sufrido, por el miedo que había pasado y por todo lo que le quedaba por pasar. Al terminar la larga ducha se metió en la mullida cama y las fuerzas se le fueron hasta que se durmió profundamente.

Horas más tarde se despertó, debía haber dormido mucho porque estaba bastante oscuro y al ver el reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las diez de la noche. Ella había llegado al FBI a eso de las cuatro y media de la madrugada y a casa de los Cullen habían llegado sobre las doce del mediodía. Había dormido muchísimo para lo que solía, pero estaba agotada y se sentía mejor ahora. Escuchó voces que provenían del piso de abajo, se cambió y se puso unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra y una sudadera gris que le había dejado Esme y bajó al salón de donde provenían las voces.

Allí se encontró con Carlisle sentado en un sillón cerca del fuego de la gran chimenea, a Esme sentada de espaldas en el sofá y a su lado la figura de un hombre, con el pelo del mismo color que Esme y espalda ancha,

-No puedes hacerte cargo de esto papá, es demasiado peligroso…- decía esa persona. Tenía la voz grave, pero dulce al mismo tiempo, como caramelo derretido.

Carlisle levantó la vista y la vio.

-Bella, que bien que hayas despertado, ¿has descansado? Ven déjame que te presente a alguien-

La figura que estaba sentada se levantó al tiempo que ella se ponía frente a él, fue cuando lo vio y su estómago se contrajo. Ante ella estaba un chico alto, muy alto, un metro noventa por lo menos, con el pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes y la mandíbula bien definida con un poco de barba, hombros anchos, brazos musculosos bajo la camisa blanca que llevaba y una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

-Edward, te presento a Bella Swan. Bella este es mi hijo Edward, agente de la CIA y tu protector a partir de ahora-


	3. Capítulo 3

Edward Cullen se encontraba en su cabaña del perdido pueblo de Forx, en el estado de Washington. Un lugar al que le encantaba ir después de una misión o simplemente para desconectar de su ajetreada vida como agente de la CIA. Tenía un apartamento en Nueva York cerca de la casa de sus padres, amplio y con todas las comodidades, pero el bullicio de una ciudad así no le ayudaba a desconectar, aquí podía hacerlo.

Rodeada por un espeso bosque, con la casa principal en el centro del amplio terreno, un garaje cercano y varias hectáreas para poder correr, investigar y seguir seguro dentro de su propiedad. Era un lugar apartado, había que usar el coche o la moto para ir a comprar una simple pieza de pan, por ello había creado una gran alacena cerca de la casa, para siempre tener "todo lo necesario" en caso de emergencia. Estaba en el porche de la casa, con una cerveza en la mano y simplemente escuchando la naturaleza cuando recibió una llamada de su padre.

\- ¿Qué pasa viejo, ya te aburres en tu oficina? Es de madrugada en Nueva York si no me equivoco- le saludó a su padre. Edward admiraba a su padre, siempre tenía oídos para los consejos de su viejo, aunque él tuviera una categoría mucho más superior en la CIA, su padre era la persona en la que podía confiar y a la que escuchar ante un problema o situación peligrosa.

\- Que más quisieras tu hijo. No, aburrido desde luego que no voy a estar, y tú tampoco…. - le dijo su padre y su tono de voz hizo que el relajado Edward quedara atrás y el agente de la CIA tomara el control.

\- ¿Qué ocurre papá? ¿Mamá está bien? - se preocupó. Sus padres eran su mundo, si tenía que elegir entre sus padres y salvar el país, bien podían darle por el culo al tío Sam.

\- ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Charlie Swan? Fue marine y me ayudó en una misión en Afganistán que le costó la vida. Tenía una hija, Bella, está metida en un gran lío y necesito que la protejas, Aro Vulturi la quiere ver muerta lo antes posible. Necesito que te muevas lo más rápido que puedas a casa. - le pidió su padre.

\- Dame 5 horas- y con eso terminó la llamada.

Si su padre lo necesitaba aparcaría su descanso lo que hiciera falta. Además, si a Bella Swan la perseguían los hombres de Aro Vulturi, bien sabía él que necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

Recogió lo que necesitaba y llamó a su amigo Emmet de Seattle. Emmet era piloto de las fuerzas aéreas y le debía un par de favores, así que un vuelo rápido a Nueva York no sería un problema. Cogió su moto y condujo de Forx a Seattle en tiempo record, dejó la moto en el hangar de Emmet y se subió al avión. Eran las 12:00 cuando aterrizó en Nueva York hora local, llamó a un taxi para que lo llevara a la casa de sus padres y llegó, con el tráfico típico de la Gran Manzana, en una hora más o menos. Al entrar olió el famoso asado de su madre y los vio a ambos en la sala frente a la chimenea hablando en susurros y preocupados.

\- ¿No hay un abrazo a vuestro hijo querido? – en cuando dijo eso, su madre levantó la vista y le sonrió, con esa sonrisa deslumbrante que Esme Cullen reservaba para su familia, esa que derretiría al matón más duro si la vieran.

Esme Cullen era una mujer muy inteligente, la gente a menudo la subestimaba debido a su papel de esposa. Lo que pocos sabían era que había conocido a su esposo en una misión del FBI; Esme Platt había sido agente del FBI también, pero ella se especializaba en la logística, los planes y la burocracia, nunca un trabajo de campo hasta que Carlisle Cullen apareció por la puerta diciendo que necesitaba un voluntario para una misión…y hasta hoy su amor seguía intacto. Al quedarse embarazada de Edward decidió colgar la placa y dedicarse a su familia, pero seguía teniendo su instinto y su inteligencia.

Edward se acercó a su madre y la abrazó fuerte, la mujer se perdía entre los hombros de su hijo que había heredado la altura de su padre.

\- ¿Qué tal estas hijo? No supe nada de ti en toda la misión y luego corriste a esa cabaña perdida de la mano de Dios sin venir a ver a tu pobre madre. Le recriminó ella jugando sus cartas de madre dolida.

\- Lo siento viejita, no volverá a ocurrir- y como era costumbre, cada vez que Edward llamaba vieja o viejita a su madre, esta le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, como vuelvas a llamarme vieja te mando a tu habitación; poco me importa que seas un agente de la CIA letal, mi casa, mis normas jovencito- dijo su madre con voz de mando.

-Sí señora- se cuadró Edward. Siempre le divertía molestar a su madre.

-Bueno hijo, no hay tiempo que perder con este caso, luego podrás molestar a tu madre con tus cosas. Bella está descansando en estos momentos, así que te pondré al día. - lo cortó su padre, la cosa era seria por lo que Edward podía ver.

Los tres se sentaron en torno a la mesa de café y frente al fuego, los días ya eran frío pero soleados en Nueva York a mediados de noviembre. Esme le trajo una taza de café recién hecho y se sentó junto a su hijo. Las siguientes horas, Carlisle le explicó todo lo que había averiguado sobre la vida de Bella, de su novio James y la vida que llevaban en el Bronx. Bella podía no saber en qué estaba realmente metido su novio James, ya que habían descubierto que, no sólo arreglaba los coches de Aro, sino que varias veces había conducido en robos y persecuciones. Por lo que Edward pudo ver, el novio no había sincero con ella, le había ocultado muchas cosas y ella se había visto envuelta en un desagradable suceso sin buscárselo ni entenderlo.

-Entonces la pobre chica no tiene ni idea de la clase de tío con el que comparte su vida. Probablemente ni siquiera le haya pasado nada y todo sea un truco para atraerla. Hiciste bien en traerla aquí papá, pero no puede quedarse en un mismo sitio en esta ciudad; he de llevármela lejos, lo más lejos posible y oculto de ojos indiscretos. – reflexionó Edward más para sí mismo, pero compartiendo la información con sus padres.

-Sé que estás pensando en llevarla a Forx, es el sitio más seguro que puede haber para ella. Nadie la conoce allí, a duras penas si te conocen un par de vecinos de la zona Edward. Pero ¿crees que es seguro que vayas tú sólo con ella? Debería acompañaros un equipo, al menos yo debería ir con ustedes…-

-No puedes hacerte cargo de esto papá, es demasiado peligroso…- le replicó Edward a su padre.

En ese momento, Carlisle vio a Bella parada en la puerta del salón, pasaban de las 10 de la noche, habían parado para tomar un almuerzo ligero mientras revisaban los antecedentes de James, que eran bastantes. Habían decidido ocultar esa información a Bella, ya estaba sufriendo suficiente.

Al tenerla de frente, Edward pudo comprobar lo preciosa que era. Pequeñas pecas se difuminaban en su respingona nariz, los ojos grandes, del color del chocolate caliente, una boca de piñón rosada y el pelo ondulado castaño con reflejos rubios que enmarcaban una cara con forma de corazón; Bella Swan era una belleza sin lugar a dudas.

No le pasó desapercibido el leve sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas cuando él la saludó; se la notaba incómoda, y el miedo cubría su rostro, pero seguía viéndose linda. Ella también reparó en él, pudo ver sus ojos curiosos analizarlo en cuestión de segundos y eso, extrañamente, le gustó. Al ser un agente de su rango, casi nunca lo sorprendían, de hecho, no era bueno que lo sorprendieran, pero ese sonrojo lo hizo de muy buena manera.

Pasaron parte de la noche conociéndose un poco, charlando con sus padres hasta que estos decidieron ir a dormir, Carlisle estaba agotado y Esme también necesitaba unas horas de sueño. Edward por otra parte estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco, y además, quería pasar más tiempo conociéndola; al fin y al cabo iban a pasar mucho tiempo escondidos solos y con pocas distracciones.

Charlaron un poco de todo, sobre todo para que ella tomara confianza con él y no se sintiera intimidada. Le contó sobre sus estudios como maestra, su infancia con Charlie, la música que le gustaba, en lo que coincidían mucho, su amor por la lectura y otras cosas. Vieron que ya era muy de madrugada y decidieron retirarse a dormir.

\- Creo que debería descansar un par de horas para las reuniones que tendré mañana en lo referente a tu custodia. Tú no tienes de qué preocuparte Bella, me aseguraré de que nada te pase y de que Aro Vulturi termine sus días en la cárcel por asesinar a ese chico y por el intento de asesinato hacia ti. – le aseguró Edward.

\- ¿Podrás averiguar sobre mi novio James? no es mal tipo y no se merece que le pase nada por mi culpa- le imploraba ella. A Edward se le revolvieron las tripas al hablar de su novio. Bien podría partirle él la cara por engañar a Bella, aunque su instinto le decía que algo más estaba podrido con él.

\- No te preocupes Bella, en cuanto sepamos algo te informaré. Ahora ve a descansar un poco, te llamaré cuando el traslado esté autorizado. Después ya no tendremos contacto con nadie; creo que mi madre irá de compras por la mañana para ti, así que si tienes alguna necesidad díselo a ella para que te lo consiga, ¿de acuerdo? - le sonreía él.

\- No sé cómo voy a agradeceros todo lo que estáis haciendo por mí, no tendré vida para pagároslo- se avergonzó ella.

-Oye, puede que nos acabemos de conocer, pero tu padre y el mío eran amigos, amigos en combate, y eso te hace de nuestra familia; y nosotros cuidamos de la familia. - él le levantó la vista tomándola de la barbilla con 2 dedos y una corriente le atravesó la mano, como un hormigueo placentero, y a ella le dejó una sensación muy agradable en esa parte de la piel que él había rozado.

Ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones con esa sensación en la piel. Bella no podía permitirse estos sentimientos, estas confusiones en su mente y su corazón. Debía estar centrada, atenta y seguir todos los pasos que le marcaran para estar a salvo, y debía pensar en James y en cómo estaría, si le habían hecho daño o algo peor.

Estaba en un jardín precioso, sentada en un balancín, los pies descalzos rozando la hierba fresca, una brisa mece su castaño cabello y él la mira desde lejos. Se veía preciosa en ese balancín blanco, con su vestido suelto amarillo claro y una sonrisa en el rostro. Se la veía en paz, tranquila y sin miedo; de repente ella desapareció del balancín, su corazón se paró al no verla y la vio correr por el bosque, él corrió tras ella, pero nunca la alcanzaba, hasta que se perdía en la oscuridad y un grito terrorífico hizo eco por todo el lugar.

Edward se despertó sudando y con el miedo calado hasta los huesos. Había soñado con Bella, corrección, había tenido una pesadilla con Bella como protagonista y el sentimiento de pérdida le heló la sangre. No quiso pensar mucho en como la había visto al principio, preciosa, hermosa, no había palabra para describirla.

Al bajar a desayunar se encontró con su madre preparando el desayuno para todos y recordó su infancia, cuando los domingos eran día de tortitas, parque y diversión.

-Buenos días mamá, te ves más joven cada día. – la atrapó por la espalda y la levantó del suelo.

-Edward bájame, sigues siendo un crío hijo.- se rio ella.

Esperaron a su padre y Bella para desayunar y así Edward les contaría su plan. Cuando ambos aparecieron compartieron un desayuno excelente y una charla sin complicaciones. El ambiente era relajado, pero se notaba la tensión a medida que las tortitas y el sirope se acababan.

Edward los reunió a todos en la sala para una conversación densa y complicada.

-Lo he pensado mucho durante la noche, la mejor opción es llevar a Bella conmigo a la casa de Forx mientras los federales hacen su trabajo para poner el culo de Vulturi en el banquillo y que Bella pueda testificar-

-Pero Edward, James necesita tu ayuda también, no sé qué ha sido de él y seguro que está en problemas- le replicó Bella.

\- Lo sé Bella, pero tu seguridad es mi prioridad, y a James ya lo están buscando los federales. Me han asegurado que en pocas semanas podremos volver para el juicio, y en cuanto a James, en cuanto sepa algo de él serás la primera a la que informe. Pero debes confiar en mí cuando te digo que debemos irnos hoy mismo, sus ratas no tardaran en encontraros aquí, de hecho, mis padres se van con mi hermana Alice a Londres hasta el juicio. -

Bella se sintió horrible en ese momento, la vida de esta familia se había puesto patas arriba por su culpa y ella sólo pensaba en el patán de su novio. Agachó la cabeza avergonzada y se fue a recoger la pequeña maleta que Esme le había preparado amablemente, otra cosa que debía agradecer.

Edward se despidió de sus padres en el garaje mientras cargaban las cosas de Bella en el Mercedes Brabus 900 que guardaba en casa de su padre. Mientras, Bella preparaba algunos sándwiches y bebidas para el largo camino a través del país. Entró en el garaje y vio a Esme fundida en un abrazo con su hijo y se le encogió el corazón. Por su culpa esta buena familia se estaba despidiendo de su vida cotidiana y poniéndose en peligro.

-Cariño ven a darme un abrazo- le dijo Esme abriéndole los brazos. Bella no lo dudó y abrazó a la mujer cariñosamente.

-Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien cielo, nos veremos pronto y dejaremos esta pesadilla atrás, ya lo verás. Confía en Edward y haz todo lo que ese hijo mío te diga, puede ser un cascarrabias, pero sabe lo que hace. - la animo Esme

Se despidió de Carlisle con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas amenazando con salir; se subió al coche junto a Edward y los dos partieron fuera de la ciudad.

-Bueno, en 47 horas estaremos en Forx Bella, confía en mí, vas a estar a salvo- Edward tomó su mano fuerte para infundirle valor a su acompañante, ella le devolvió una sonrisa tímida y miró por la ventanilla, pero no retiró la mano.

Y así, los jóvenes iniciaron el que sería un largo viaje hacia la tranquilidad del bosque, un refugio seguro y quién sabe si algo más…


	4. Capitulo 4

Árbol, señal de tráfico, gasolinera…. Bella iba mirando por la ventana cómo el estado de Nueva York quedaba atrás, y toda la vida que alguna vez había conocido. Siempre había sido una chica de ciudad, le encantaba el bullicio de Manhattan, la gente y todos los planes que se podían hacer en la gran manzana; aunque sus parques eran una manera de acercarse a la naturaleza y ella adoraba también esos momentos de lectura que….

-OH DIOS MIOS!- gritó de repente al acordarse.

\- ¿QUÉ OCURRE BELLA? - respondió Edward asustado y analizando si estaba bien.

\- Perdona, es… nada no tiene importancia. - se avergonzó ella y se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

\- Oye, son muchas horas hasta Forx, estaría bien que charláramos un poco, cuéntame. – la animó él.

\- Es que… el día que pasó lo de Aro venía de leer mi libro favorito en el parque y debí dejármelo en la taquilla del bar esa noche. En realidad, es una tontería, pero fue un regalo de mi padre y bueno, le tengo un cariño especial eso es todo. –

\- ¿Qué libro es? – le preguntó él para distraerla un poco del dolor que había visto en sus ojos.

\- Cumbres Borrascosas, sé que es un cliché, pero a mí me encanta. –

\- Un cliché ¿por qué? A mi hermana Alice le encantan ese tipo de libros. No voy a decir que yo suela leerlos, pero supongo que es mejor lectura que una de esas revistas de cotilleos. – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Y qué tipo de libros lees tú? –le preguntó ella.

\- Bueno, normalmente me gustan los libros de historia, los grandes emperadores romanos, la guerra de la independencia, ese tipo de libros. No soy mucho de historias románticas la verdad. – se reía el duro agente de la CIA.

\- A mí esa clase de libros no me disgustan, pero prefiero sumergirme en mundos de fantasía cuando leo, para lo demás tengo mis horas de estudio, bueno tenía. -

\- ¿Y cómo es eso? -

\- Pues verás, yo soy maestra de primaria en realidad. Me saqué la carrera hace como dos años, pero nunca conseguí un trabajo con el que pudiera sustentarme. El alquiler es caro y las prácticas que me ofrecía no eran pagadas, así que tuve que ponerme a trabajar de camarera en el bar. Allí conocí a James, el sueldo me daba para vivir y lo fui dejando. - le explicó.

\- Debió ser duro dejar lo que te apasiona por motivos económicos. Seguro que eres una maestra estupenda. -

\- No puedo saberlo, nunca llegué a ejercer mi profesión, aunque los niños me encantan y siempre se me dieron bien. Además, enseñar algo a alguien creo que es el mejor regalo que se puede ofrecer, das una parte de ti y aportas algo a alguien, me parece bonito. -

Edward la miraba por el rabillo del ojo y vio pasión en sus palabras, realmente debía gustarle mucho enseñar a los niños cosas nuevas, descubrir el mundo a través de los ojos de Bella Swan debía ser una suerte.

-Me parece muy interesante eso que dices, yo siempre he pensado que tratar con niños me volvería loco, todo el rato llorando y preguntando, prefiero enfrentarme a la mafia china antes que a un grupo de 20 niños. -

Y ahí estaba, Bella comenzó a reír efusivamente por la ocurrencia de Edward. Imaginar a un agente de la CIA alto, fuerte y armado temeroso de 20 pequeños era algo que le gustaría ver algún día.

Siguieron charlando sobre cosas sin importancia, películas favoritas, música, comida, viajes…. Cosas para irse conociendo el uno al otro ya que les quedaban varias semanas de compartir techo y vida.

Bella pudo averiguar que a Edward le apasionaba viajar, por su trabajo había visitado varios países, pero nunca había disfrutado de ellos. Que su comida favorita era la lasaña y que siempre intentaba correr por las mañanas para activar los músculos.

Edward aprendió que a Bella le encantaban los largos paseos por la naturaleza, que le encantaría ir alguna vez a Italia y que su pasatiempo favorito después de leer era cocinar.

El ambiente en el coche era el de dos amigos que se estaban conociendo; ambos se sentían cómodos con la conversación compartiendo anécdotas de la niñez y riéndose de ellas. Después de varias horas de camino, Edward estaba un poco fatigado y decidió parar en una cafetería de carretera a descansar un rato y tomar algo. Él pidió un café sólo largo muy caliente sin azúcar y un plato de huevos y bacon, Bella se decantó por un zumo de frutas y tortitas. Decidieron que, hasta que llegaran a Forx y por precaución, Bella llevaría una gorra negra que tapase parte de su rostro y pelo y que la llamaría Marie en público.

Cualquiera que los viera de lejos vería una pareja cómplice que hace una parada en un viaje romántico para desayunar, pero tristemente no era así y ambos lo sabían. Estaban intentando dejar a un lado la tensión de lo que se avecinaba, ninguno de los dos quería estar en esta situación, pero debía afrontarlo y era mejor hacerlo con alguien con quien pudiesen hablar.

Siguieron camino varias horas más hasta que tuvieron que volver a parar para llenar el tanque de gasolina, en esta ocasión Edward vio una camioneta negra que no le dio buena espina y le dijo a Bella que se quedara en el coche todo el rato, que él iría a comprar unas golosinas y bebidas. Los siguientes kilómetros se los pasó vigilando que la camioneta nos los siguiera y su instinto de agente se desplegó por completo el resto del viaje.

Cuando hicieron noche a mitad de camino, Edward pidió dos habitaciones contiguas en un Motel de carretera, así podría escucharlo todo y tener a Bella cerca. Ella seguía un poco asustada después del tema de la furgoneta y le pidió que durmiera con ella.

-Edward por favor, puedes dormir en la cama, el sofá es lo bastante grande para mí, pero por favor no duermas con una pared entre

nosotros. - le dijo ella con el miedo reflejado en sus grandes ojos chocolates.

\- Bella no pasará nada, si quieres que me quede contigo lo haré, pero no dormirás en el sofá-

\- Mira es una tontería, la cama es grande y no es como si te fueras a aprovechar de mi ¿verdad?, así que duermes aquí- sentenció ella, y su tono no admitía discusión.

Edward puedo ver en ese momento que Bella no era una damisela en apuros como pensó en un primer momento. Si bien la situación haría que cualquiera se cagara del susto, ella lo estaba llevando muy bien y, con ese gesto daba a entender que en su vida normal era una persona valiente que no permitía que la manejaran como una muñeca.

-Está bien Bella, si vas a estar más tranquila dormiré contigo esta noche, voy a cancelar la otra habitación y a por algo de comer, cierra la puerta con llave cuando salga y no dejes entrar a nadie a no ser que veas mi cara al otro lado de la mirilla.

Bella hizo lo que le pidió y se sentó en la cama a esperar que regresara, pensó en darse una ducha mientras tanto, pero meterse en el baño y perder de vista la puerta la aterrorizaba, como si alguien pudiese entrar en ese momento como en las películas de miedo que James la obligaba a ver.

James… no había pensado en él en todo el viaje y se sentía culpable por ello. Seguramente estaría en problemas por su culpa y eso no era justo, no sería el mejor novio del mundo, pero no se merecía que nada malo le pasase. Había compartido muchos momentos, bueno como la graduación de Bella, la inauguración del taller o el alquiler de su primer apartamento y malos, como la muerte de Charlie, la enfermedad de la madre de James y las peleas por el exceso de alcohol y fiestas de él.

Bella se preguntaba si lo amaba realmente o estaba con él porque era lo que conocía, porque nunca había estado sola realmente y le asustaba la idea de cambiar su vida por completo con esa decisión. No era algo nuevo en su mente, pero nunca antes lo había pensado tan detenidamente.

En ese momento entró Edward con una bolsa de comida y unas botellas de agua y vio la cara de desconcierto que tenía Bella.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó él preocupado.

-Salvo que he cabreado a un jefe de la mafia y medio Nueva York viene detrás de nosotros no, todo está bien- intentó bromear ella sin conseguirlo realmente, pero Edward entendía que esa broma era una manera de sobrellevar la situación, así que le sonrió y puso la comida que había conseguido en la cafetería del motel en la mesa.

-Señorita Swan, la cena está servida- le dijo a ella con una pequeña reverencia. En ese momento decidió que intentaría hacer reír a Bella como en el coche todas las veces que pudiese para hacerla sentir mejor, y porque su risa había sido refrescante y agradable.

Ambos cenaron con la televisión puesta por hacer algo de ruido, aunque el ambiente era cómodo, los dos estaban agotados del viaje.

Bella fue a darse una ducha caliente que la ayudara a dormir y a sacarse las horas de viaje de encima. Debajo del agua y envuelta por el vapor, se permitió tener unos minutos de flaqueza y lloró en silencio para no preocupar a Edward. El agua caliente era un bálsamo que se llevaba las lágrimas y parte de las energías de Bella, pero se sintió mucho mejor al salir, secarse y ponerse un chándal que Esme amablemente había metido en la bolsa de viaje.

Edward estaba tumbado en la cama cuando ella salió con el pelo mojado y una nube de vapor detrás de ella, se la veía mejor, los ojos rojos de haber llorado, aunque él no diría nada.

-¿Más relajada? Esperaba que saliera un dragón detrás de ti con tanto humo- se reía él, más para hacerla reír a ella que otra cosa.

-Sí la verdad, necesitaba una ducha. Te toca-

Edward entró al baño y ella fue secándose el pelo con una toalla, y meterse bajo las mantas, dejando un gran hueco con el lado que Edward ocuparía. Cuando este salió de la ducha 10 minutos después sólo con un pantalón de pijama se encontró con una Bella profundamente dormida y le pareció la imagen más bonita que jamás hubiera visto. Tenía la expresión relajada, los labios un poco abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas por la ducha.

Puso la televisión más baja para que no la despertara, colocó su Glock en la mesita de noche, revisó que las ventanas y puerta estuvieran bien cerradas y se metió lo más suavemente posible en la cama para no despertarla. Ahora que podía la detalló detenidamente, Bella era una mujer preciosa, con el pelo ondulado, su rostro pacífico y su piel de alabastro sin una imperfección salvo un pequeño lunar en la comisura de la boca que lo había vuelto loco. Se recostó y, envuelto en el perfume de ella se durmió plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente Edward fue el primero en despertar y se encontró con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la cara de Bella más cerca de lo esperado. Durante la noche se había acercado sin darse cuenta y estaban casi abrazados, disfrutó de la sensación unos minutos hasta que vio que ella empezaba a despertar, por lo que se hizo el dormido para evitar ponerla en una situación incómoda. Bella fue despertando poco a poco y sintió el calor de un cuerpo cerca de ella, Edward estaba dormido, o eso esperaba y ella casi se había tirado encima de él durante la noche, su brazo derecho sobre su desnudo pecho y su pierna casi rozando la de él.

Se alejó lo más despacio posible para que él no se despertara en ese momento y la viera casi encima de él. Qué vergüenza pasaría si eso ocurriera. En ese momento un "dormido" Edward empezó a despertar y a estirarse, ella se tapó más con las mantas hasta que sólo sus ojos eran visibles.

-Buenos días Bella, ¿has descansado? –

-Ajam- fue la tímida contestación de ella que, al verlo levantarse e ir al baño sin camiseta se quedó sin aire al ver la musculatura de su torso y espalda. Vaya que estaba ejercitado el agente Cullen con unos brazos de acero, un estómago para rayar queso y una espalda que parecía como su pudiese levantar un elefante.

Al salir ya estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y unos jeans, el pelo húmedo y oliendo a menta fresca, la viva imagen de la belleza masculina, se dijo Bella.

Ella se lavó los dientes, se puso unos pantalones negros y un jersey amarillo liviano y se dispusieron a salir en camino. A buen ritmo llegaría a Forx de madrugada y dormirían en la casa de Edward esa noche.

Durante la primera parte del camino Bella habló poco, seguía muy avergonzada de haber casi violado a Edward durmiendo y los recuerdos de su cuerpo al salir de la cama no ayudaban nada. Edward se divertía con los sonrojos de ella por casi todo lo que él le decía en el coche, era refrescante ver una mujer sonrojarse hoy en día. Él estaba acostumbrado a mujeres más frías, más seductoras que sabían cómo, cuándo y dónde querían sexo; pero Bella era diferente a todas ellas y eso le gustaba. Ahí fue donde tuvo que detener sus pensamientos, Bella no podía gustarle, era una testigo en un caso clave para el FBI y la CIA, y aunque él realmente estaba ahí por petición de su padre, sabía que este caso era importante para todos.

Su vida era peligrosa, como agente de la CIA siempre estaba de viaje y nunca podía decir a nadie de su paradero o sus misiones, por eso nunca había tenido una relación estable en todos estos años. Sabía que había compañeros con mujer e hijos, incluso varias compañeras estaban casadas y pensando en formar una familia, pero él nunca pensó que esa vida fuera para él. Amaba su trabajo, la adrenalina cuando se infiltraba en algún lugar, encerrar a asesinos, traficantes y terroristas era lo mejor. Se había vuelto un ser frío cuando trabajaba, no le temblaba el pulso si tenía que usar su arma contra alguien pues sabía que era su vida y la de muchas personas las que estaban en juego si él dudaba una fracción de segundo. No era la vida que esperaba darle nunca a nadie, ni la vida que quería para un niño cuyo padre no sabía cuándo volvería, si es que lo hacía.

Intentó apartar la imagen que le vino a continuación, Bella sentada en el mismo columpio que en su pesadilla, pero con un bultito en sus brazos. Se sacudió esa idea de la cabeza y se concentró en la carretera y en vigilar si eran vigilados o seguidos por alguien. No podía permitirse distracciones, no con la vida de Bella en juego.

Estado tras estado fueron atravesando el país, parando a repostar, a comer algo y estirar las piernas. Bella se quedó dormida ya entrada la noche y él condujo hasta su casa unas horas más. Cuando llegó se sentía cansado y dolorido, pero tomó a Bella en brazos y la llevo a su habitación, que era la única preparada en ese momento. Ella ni se inmutó al contacto con las frías sábanas, sino que se giró y abrazó la almohada quedando profundamente dormida.

Edward pensó que dormir con los pantalones y el jersey del viaje sería incómodo, pero no había poder en el mundo que lo hiciera despertarla para cambiarse, así que la tapó y se fue a la habitación de invitados a dormir esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente Bella se despertó desorientada, no sabía cómo había llegado a una cama enorme con un dintel de madera y olor a pino y menta. Debía ser tarde pues el sol entraba fuerte por el gran balcón de la habitación, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en casa de Edward.

Tuvo un momento de pánico al no verlo cerca, pero el olor de las sábanas le recordaba a él, así que supuso esa debía ser su habitación. Tenía aún la ropa puesta, el pelo enmarañado y el cuerpo entumecido de tantas horas de sueño. Por primera vez en días se sentía completamente descansada y el sentimiento de miedo se había reducido considerablemente.

Al incorporarse de la cómoda y enorme cama vio la bolsa que Esme le había preparado antes de salir con lo imprescindible, algo de ropa interior, un par de camisetas y pantalones y utensilios de baño. Al lado de una cómoda de madera había una puerta que supuso sería el baño, así que se encaminó hacia ella para darse una ducha. El baño era bastante grande, dos lavabos blancos con un gran espejo, una ducha donde cabría un equipo de fútbol y, justo al lado de un ventanal que daba al espeso bosque, una enorme bañera que llamaba a sumergirse en ella por horas. Bella decidió que una ducha sería lo ideal para quitarse de encima las horas de coche y de sueño. Se lavó el cabello y disfrutó de la sensación del agua caer caliente sobre ella, luego se vistió con unos vaqueros, unas convers negras y una camisa azul, parecía que hacía algo de fresco por lo que buscó en la bolsa alguna chaqueta, pero no encontró nada; debería preguntarle a Edward.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Edward debía haberla cargado anoche hasta su habitación, así que ¿dónde había dormido él? Se aventuró a salir de la habitación y llego a un pasillo con una escalera a la mitad, se veía un amplio salón desde arriba con una gran chimenea. Bajó y siguió el ruido y olor de los huevos hasta una amplia cocina donde vio la espalda de Edward cocinando el desayuno con una camiseta negra ajustada y unos vaqueros, delicioso fue lo primero que pensó Bella, y no se refería a los huevos.

-Buenos días Edward- saludó ella sentándose en la isla central donde había una jarra de café, leche, zumo recién exprimido y unos cruasanes.

-Buenos días bella durmiente, ¿has descansado? - le sonreía él mientras ponía un plato de huevos revueltos frente a ella.

-Sí, muchas gracias por eso por cierto, debiste despertarme y no cargar conmigo, ¿dónde has dormido tú? Creo que es tu habitación donde he dormido-

-No hay problema, supuse que necesitabas descansar y mi cama es extremadamente cómoda, quería que estuvieras a gusto.- le contestó él sentándose frente a ella y comenzando a desayunar.

-Pero no debiste Edward, yo debería dormir en el sofá o en cualquier otro sitio y no quitarte tu habitación- se quejó ella muy avergonzada.

-No te preocupes Bella, la habitación de invitados está genial para mí. Cuando terminemos de desayunar te enseñaré la casa y los alrededores. Siéntete libre de andar como en tu casa, el sistema de seguridad es lo mejor que hay y nadie sabe que esta propiedad existe, así que puede estar tranquila. –

Terminaron de desayunar charlando y Edward le mostró la casa. Dos plantas con el gran salón que había visto antes, la chimenea adornada con fotos de Edward con su familia, amigos, en la academia… un sillón al lado de un gran ventanal y una gran mesa de comedor. El recibidor era amplio y dejaba la cocina a la izquierda. Subieron a la planta de arriba y le mostró la habitación de invitados, el baño y un despacho donde Edward guardaba algunas armas y una pequeña biblioteca; y finalmente la habitación donde Bella dormía.

En el exterior vio un columpio colgado de un gran roble y el coche de Carlisle aparcado cerca de la puerta, también había una pequeña cabaña que era la despensa exterior y cuarto de herramienta de Edward.

-Es una casa preciosa Edward, es el sueño de cualquiera para descansar. -

-Sí, eso pensé cuando la levanté, venir aquí a descansar y desconectar del mundo. Tienes varias hectáreas de bosque vallado alrededor que recorreremos cuando quieras y hay sensores en todo momento haciendo barridos por la zona, cualquier cosa más grande que una ardilla hará saltar las alarmas. -

Bella debía reconocer que podía estar tranquila en aquel lugar, sólo había un problema que podía ponerla nerviosa, Edward. Olía divinamente, a fresco y pino, con esos brazos de acero y su sonrisa de lado que dejaba ver un pequeño hoyuelo en la comisura derecha; iba a ser su perdición.

Mientras tanto… muy lejos de allí

-¡LA QUIERO MUERTA ME ESCUCHAIS! ¡MUERTA!- Gritaba Aro Vulturi en su escondite del Bronxs. Alrededor de él 20 hombres armados y con muy malas intenciones veían una foto de Bella Swan y se dividían las zonas para buscarla. El juego del gato y el ratón está servido, sólo quedaba saber quién sería el gato y quién el ratón.


	5. Capítulo 5

Bueno, este capítulo es bastante más largo. Siento el retraso, pero creo que les gustará. Disfruten y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, gracias.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Bella y Edward llegaran a la casa de él en Forx. Tras la primera mañana, Bella había convencido a Edward de volver a su habitación y ella usaría la de invitados, aunque a Edward le encantó dormir esa noche en las sabanas de Bella, olían a ella.

Entre los dos se había implantado una cómoda rutina diaria que comenzaba con el desayuno. Bella era muy madrugadora y le encantaba preparar fruta, tortitas o tostadas, así como el café negro bien cargado de Edward, que lo esperaba todas las mañanas en la barra de la cocina junto a un plato de lo que fuese que ella hubiese preparado, le encantaba levantarse y verla en su cocina.

Después del desayuno, Edward se había preocupado de adiestrarla en el manejo de armas y defensa personal. Cierto era que ella podía doblar dedos y manos, y era bastante consciente de su espacio, pero él insistía en enseñarle. La parte de la defensa personal estaba muy adelantada, ya conseguía no caerse y lanzar algún que otro golpe al hombro de Edward, pero no creía poder derrumbarlo nunca.

-Si una chica sin experiencia consiguiera tirarme al suelo, mi entrenamiento no habría servido de nada- le había dicho él entre risas.

El tema de las armas era otro cantar. A Bella no le gustaban, pero debía reconocer que Edward era un gran maestro con mucha paciencia con ella. Se iban a un lado de la casa, él colocaba unas dianas grandes y ella debía acertar al menos dentro de los círculos, pero no iba bien la cosa y eso la frustraba.

-Respira hondo, relájate, siente el peso del arma en tus manos, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo… - le decía él. El problema era que se acercaba a ella por detrás, colocándole las caderas con sus grandes manos, emanando ese aroma a pino y fresco que ella ya detectaba como "olor a Edward". Empezaba a afectarla verlo todos los días, sobre todo cuando bajaba sin camiseta a desayunar, o volvía de correr sudando y jadeando; o cuando le mostraba como disparar, esa era la peor parte. Ver a Edward como un arma letal, concentrado, con el ceño levemente fruncido, sus ojos analizando los blancos, sus manos sosteniendo su Glock como si fuera parte de él, esos brazos fuertes con un leve vello que….. e intentaba pararse ahí.

Ella era una chica con novio, o por lo menos eso quería pensar. Ya hacía tiempo que la relación con James estaba dormida, o muerta según su amiga Ángela. El estar cerca de Edward la estaba afectando, su sonrisa, sus ocurrencias, sus bromas… No sólo era el que fuese condenadamente guapo, sino que era buena persona, inteligente, bromista y leal.

Edward por su parte estaba cada vez más convencido de que Bella era la mujer que había estado esperando toda su vida. Le encantaba todo de ella, excepto el "pequeño" detalle de que tenía novio; un novio que probablemente la había engañado en más de una cosa, que estaba metido hasta el cuello en los asuntos de Aro y que, de ser cierta su información, estaba colaborando con él para encontrarla. No llegarían hasta ella, eso era una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo. No iba a permitir que esos matones le hicieran daño al ser más precioso que había en su mundo y que había encontrado por fin.

Él sabía lo que suponía enamorarse de ella, todos los riesgos que corría. No era sólo la misión, sino toda su vida. Era un agente de la CIA, nunca sabía dónde ni cuánto tiempo le llevarían sus misiones, y el hecho de poner su vida en peligro teniendo una persona tan importante a su lado podía llegar a desconcentrarlo. Pero, por otra parte, había visto a sus padres por años sobrellevando esa situación. Su madre dejó la agencia cuando ellos nacieron; había vuelto después de que Alice llegara a la mayoría de edad, pero sólo como personal de oficina y asesora. Por otro lado, su padre siempre había estado activo hasta hace unos años en los que se empezaba a sentir más fatigado, menos ágil, aunque aún podía patear algunos traseros jóvenes sin mucho esfuerzo. Tenía que tomar todos sus pensamientos con calma y pensar muy bien qué paso dar.

Esa mañana, Bella necesitaba ciertas cosas de la tienda del pueblo a la que Edward siempre iba cuando algo le hacía falta, pero ella necesitaba salir de la casa para caminar por otro sitio que no fueran los terrenos de Edward y así se lo hizo saber.

-Edward, ¿vas a salir hoy a la tienda? - le preguntó mientras desayunaban.

-Siempre que me lo pidas iré, ¿qué necesitas? - le dijo mientras tomaba su café.

-Verás, me gustaría acompañarte. Necesito algunas cosas personales, y también ver algunos alimentos para cocinar. Además, me gustaría salir un rato de casa contigo. - le comentó ella con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas. La parte de ir con él era lo que más le apetecía.

-Entiendo que necesites salir Bella, pero debes tener en cuenta que es peligroso. Deberás hacer todo lo que yo te diga, cubrirte con la gorra y responder al nombre de Marie como habíamos quedado, ¿de acuerdo?- le instruyó Edward poniéndose algo nervioso.

Los dos se subieron al coche de Edward y fueron a la pequeña tienda del pueblo, una tienda regentada por un matrimonio mayor y dónde, todos los habitantes de Forx iban a comprar para no tener que ir hasta Port Ángeles.

Al entrar, Bella olió a pan recién hecho y se le hizo la boca agua. Edward le explicó que la señora Black hacía el pan a diario y lo vendía en la tienda. Mientras los dos caminaban por los pasillos, Bella pensó que podría hacer una tarta de manzana para el postre después del almuerzo, así que buscó los ingredientes que necesitaba mientras Edward revisaba la zona de la carne.

Escogiendo las manzanas para la tarta, se le resbalaron de las manos y se desperdigaron por el suelo, fue recogiéndolas cuando una mano grande y morena le tendió la manzana que faltaba.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella un poco avergonzada por el lío que había montado.

-Sin problemas hermosa, un gusto ayudar a una chica tan linda. Soy Jake. - se presentó el muchacho tendiéndole la mano. Era un chico alto, fornido, con la piel color aceituna y unos grandes ojos negros, el pelo oscuro y una gran sonrisa.

-Yo soy B…. Marie, Marie Masen- Uff casi había metido la pata y revelaba su nombre auténtico, debía tener más cuidado. Ella le estrechó la mano también y le sonreía, parecía un chico agradable.

-¿Y qué hace una chica tan guapa como tú en un pueblecito como Forx? Nunca te había visto, y conozco a todo el mundo de por aquí.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojos.

-Está conmigo.- Dijo la fuerte voz de Edward detrás de ella. Los miraba muy serio, sobre todo a Jake, pensó Bella. Cuando llegó a su lado, este la tomó por la cintura, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para los ojos de Jake y el corazón de Bella, que se saltó un latido al sentir su cercanía.

-Cullen, hacía mucho que no te veíamos por el pueblo. No sabía que tenías una novia, ni que fuera tan linda.- Bella se removió un poco incómoda por la insinuación de ser la novia de él, estaba dispuesta a rectificarlo cuando Edward habló.

-Mi chica no suele venir a comprar cuando estamos aquí, prefiero mimarla en casa.- dijo firmemente él, afianzando el agarre a la cintura de Bella, a lo que ella le pasó el brazo por su cintura con complicidad, y se sintió muy natural hacerlo.

Jacob no pasó desapercibido el sonrojo de la joven, ni el brazo de esta rodeando la cintura del cobrizo. Pensó que era una lástima que una chica tan linda estuviera con un "idiota" como él. No lo conocía casi nadie del pueblo, era muy reservado y ni siquiera solía venir a comprar.

-Bueno, espero que vuelvas por aquí Marie… tal vez la próxima te animes a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Si Cullen no está puedo enseñártelo yo….- le dijo guiñándole el ojo, molestando a posta a Edward y ligando con ella descaradamente.

-No lo creo Jake….- le gruñó Edward en respuesta.

Bella lo miraba algo molesta porque no la estaba dejando hablar. Sabía que el chico sólo quería flirtear con ella, no le veía lo malo por ningún sitio, y no sabía por qué Edward se había mostrado tan hostil con él. No es como si ella fuese a fijarse en él. Era guapo, sí, pero ella no era de las que se iban con el primer "guaperas" que le sonreía y le decía un piropo. Pero tampoco podía pasar por alto que le había gustado el tacto de su brazo a su alrededor, la pasión con que la protegió, y el hecho de que no le había soltado la mano en todo el trayecto hasta el coche. Ahora mismo estaba enfadada con él, no por haber espantado al pobre chico, sino por haberla tratado como si ella no supiera defenderse sola y fuese una inútil.

Edward estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y miraba la carretera con el ceño fruncido. Había sido su culpa que el idiota de Black se acercara a Bella; la había descuidado por 3 minutos y había sido tiempo suficiente para que el buitre se acercara a ella. Bella no era consciente de lo que despertaba en los hombres. Esa inocencia, esos ojos como dos faros, esos labios carnosos que siempre mordía cuando estaba pensando, esa melena enmarcando su cara de corazón y su cuerpo…. Diablos, Edward había podido detallarla en las prácticas de tiro y en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus caderas redondas, sus piernas fuertes, incluso ese "kilo de más" que decía que tenía sólo la hacía verse más apetitosa, más mujer. Y ver al imbécil de Black ligando con ella en sus propias narices lo había desquiciado, además de aterrorizado. ¿Y si en esos 3 minutos no hubiese sido Black sino uno de los matones de Aro? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de solo pensarlo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Bella no esperó a que le abriese la puerta, saltó fuera del coche, cargó las bolsas de la compra y se fue a la cocina a colocarlo todo y empezar a preparar el almuerzo. Edward bufó frustrado y se fue a cortar leña para la noche; se avecinada tormenta y tendría que encender la caldera y la chimenea para calentar la casa. Una hora más tarde, el cielo empezó a oscurecerse y Edward terminó de encender la calefacción y apilar la madera, al entrar en casa olió el delicioso aroma de hojaldre y manzana viniendo de la cocina, entró y vio a Bella removiendo algo en la olla y el horno con la tarta de manzana dentro. Él se fue a dar una ducha ya que el cortar leña lo había hecho sudar bastante y dejó a Bella en la cocina.

Ella había sentido su presencia en la puerta de la cocina, sabía cuándo estaba cerca, su cuerpo se lo decía, pero estaba demasiado enfada con él como para mantener una conversación. Cuando terminó el guiso de carne que estaba preparando puso la mesa y esperó hasta que él bajara. Cuando entró en la cocina con su metro noventa, el ambiente se puso más tenso. No habían cruzado palabra desde el incidente de la tienda, y Edward pensaba que ella estaba molesta por no haber corregido a Jacob en que era su novia. Lo había pensado durante toda la mañana y creía que era eso lo que la había cabreado, ya que ella tenía un novio; un hijo de puta sí, pero eso ella no lo sabía.

Comieron en silencio, sin mirarse, o por lo menos sin mirarse directamente, ya que se echaban vistazos rápidos el uno al otro. Cuando terminaron de comerse el guiso, Bella sirvió un trozo de tarta para cada uno y siguieron comiendo en silencio.

-La tarta está increíble Bella- la alabó él mientras terminaba su plato en dos o tres bocados. Ella asintió en silencio y siguió comiendo, concentrada en su plato y en nada más. A él no le pasó desapercibido ese gesto y ya empezaba a impacientarse de que no lo mirara, no le sonriera como siempre, no le hablara… Él recogió la mesa y ella se fue al salón a leer un rato delante de la chimenea, le gustaba sentarse en la mullida alfombra con varios cojines a su alrededor y un libro en la mano. Y así fue como Edward la encontró después de un rato en silencio en la cocina pensando qué hacer.

Se puso frente a ella y se sentó a su lado, ella no despegó los ojos del libro, aunque no había avanzado ni una sola línea desde que lo sintió acercarse. Su respiración era pesada, irregular y estaba nerviosa.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar, no puedes evitarme eternamente…-

-¿Tú crees? Porque tú has evitado darme voz y voto en todo esto…- le recriminó ella, dejando el libro a un lado y mirándolo con fuego en sus ojos.

-Yo no te he quitado voz y voto, solo quiero mantenerte segura y el hablar con desconocidos no lo es, te pones en riegos- respondió el empezando a enfadarse porque ella no viera por su propia seguridad.

-Por favor, el hablar con alguien en una tienda no es ponerme en riesgo Edward, parece que te molesta que hable con alguien- le reprochó

-No me molesta, pero él intentaba algo más contigo…-

-¿Y a ti que más te da? Soy una mujer adulta, tal vez a ti no te lo parezca, pero puedo resultar atractiva para algunos chicos y eso no tiene nada de malo- se levantó ella temblando por el enfado que tenía, él se levantó también ya que estaba muy cabreado por lo que acababa de decir.

-Por supuesto que me pareces atractiva, es más me pareces preciosa, pero tienes novio, ni siquiera deberían interesarte otros tipos que solo quieren meterse en tus pantalones Bella- la discusión estaba subiendo de tono.

-¡Pues a lo mejor mi relación con James lleva muerta mucho tiempo y he necesitado estar lejos de él para valorarme y darme cuenta; a lo mejor me gusta sentirme guapa y deseada por alguien que no me trate como James lo hacía!- gritó ella un poco fuera de sí.

-¡Bella, podrías tener a cualquier hombre del planeta, eres lista, eres preciosa, eres ingeniosa, y he estado a punto de romperle la cara a Jacob sólo por atreverse a sonreírte porque él solo sabe utilizar a las mujeres!-

-¿Y qué te importa a ti con quién pase yo mi tiempo?- casi se tocaban. Los dos mirándose cabreados, con fuego en la mirada retándose.

-¡Me importa porque eres mi responsabilidad, porque te prometí que te mantendría a salvo, y porque….!- se cayó abruptamente

-¡Perdona por ser una molestia para ti, por poner tu vida del revés, saldré ahora mismo por la puerta y esperar que me maten y así no joderte la vida!-

Se movió para irse de allí, pero una gran mano la paró, tiró de ella y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios carnosos de Edward sobre ella. Bella tardó un par de segundo en reaccionar, Edward la estaba besando de manera intensa. Sus labios juntos mandaron cientos de descargas a su columna vertebral, la lengua de él delineó sus labios y ella le dio acceso gustosa a su boca. Bella le pasó los brazos por los hombros y lo tomó por el cabello de su nuca, y Edward la envolvió en sus brazos por la cintura estrechándola contra su duro cuerpo. Cuando los pechos de ella se aplastaron con el torso de él, Bella gimió por el latigazo de placer que sintió, lo que provocó que Edward se excitara aún más. No sabía que le había provocado más, si el fuego en la mirada de ella, su respiración acelerada o el pensar en ella en los brazos de otro hombre. Sabía que era una reacción arriesgada, que ella podría abofetearlo en cualquier momento, pero no había pensado mucho y se había lanzado a besarla como un loco, y la respuesta de ella estaba consiguiendo excitarlo como nunca antes.

Bella se animó a profundizar más el beso, tirando de su pelo para acercarlo más si se podía, lo que provocó que él la levantara tomándola por las nalgas y haciendo que ella envolviera sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, lo que provocó que su polla chocase con ella y su excitación aumentara. Se dirigió a los almohadones frente a la chimenea y se dejó caer en ellos con Bella encima de ella a horcajadas. El beso no paro en ningún momento y empezaron a tocarse por todas partes.

-Si no me paras Bella vamos a terminando haciendo algo de lo que no quiero que te arrepientas- le dijo Edward entre besos.

-Edward, no te atrevas a parar ahora- le exigió ella devorando sus labios.

Fue todo lo que él necesitó para desatar toda su pasión con ella. Había estado muy caliente durante todos los días que llevaban conviviendo en la casa. El verla en la cocina por la mañana con el pelo suelto y sus ojos grandes sonriéndole; tenerla entre sus manos cuando practicaban con las armas y oler su perfume a flores de su pelo, lo cálida que era, no podía aguantar más.

Con un giro la tumbó sobre los almohadones y se puso encima de ella, de tal manera que ella sintiese todo su cuerpo, pero no tuviera que cargar con su peso. La sensación de tener a Edward pegado a ella, notar su erección rozarse con ella, los labios de él tomando todo lo que ella le daba, era indescriptible para Bella. No era virgen, había tenido sus experiencias en el sexo y James no se quedaba atrás, pero nunca nada como esto. Con sólo un beso, una caricia, su humedad era muy notable en su ropa interior, y sus gemidos se escuchaban por todo el salón, tal vez por toda la casa.

Edward empezó a tocar sus pechos por encima del jersey que llevaba, los masajeaba y los apretaba lo justo para volverla loca, si eso conseguía con un sujetador y un jersey, que no haría cuando los tuviera sin barreras. Así que con un movimiento fluido le quitó a él la camiseta y ella se quitó su jersey. Cuando Edward vio el sujetador negro y los pechos de Bella delante de él, la boca se le hizo agua. Le encantaba el sonrojo que bajaba desde sus mejillas a todo su cuello. Ella había tomado la iniciativa, como una fuera salvaje, pero seguía siendo una gatita asustada en algunos momentos, y eso lo ponía más duro si eso era posible. Sus besos bajaron desde su cuello al valle de sus pechos, la besó en ambos por encima del sujetador y bajó por su curvo abdomen hasta el inicio de sus vaqueros y ropa interior. Sacó la lengua y lamió todo el borde lentamente, deleitándose con los gemidos pesados de ella y su propia respiración. Le desabrochó los pantalones y fue bajándolos muy lentamente, preocupándose de besar sus suaves piernas en todo el proceso, hasta que la tuvo delante de él sólo en ropa interior negra, con el fuego iluminando su cuerpo y sus ojos llameando de pasión. Era la imagen más erótica, caliente y jodidamente preciosa que había visto, y se tomó un momento para memorizarla así, mientras ella respiraba por la boca y lo miraba fijamente.

-Tienes mucha ropa puesta todavía- le ronroneó ella pasando sus uñas por el torso musculado y desnudo de él.

Ese gesto mandó un escalofrío por toda su espalda y lo hizo gemir. Rápidamente él se sacó los pantalones quedando en bóxer negros también y se volvió a tumbar sobre ella. El roce de sus sexos con tan poca ropa, el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos y el olor de su excitación lo hacían todo más erótico, más sensual. Eran un amasijo de brazos, piernas y besos calientes. Bella envolvió su cintura con sus piernas de modo que la polla de Edward se restregó fuertemente con su coño y eso mandó todo al infierno y se arrancaron la ropa que les quedaba para sentirse piel con piel.

Edward empezó a restregar su polla dura y firme contra los pliegues de ella notando lo mojada que estaba, tentándola y provocando gemidos mucho más ruidosos. En ese momento no le importaba nada, estaban en su casa, rodeados de bosques y ella podría gritar todo lo que quisiera, aunque le gustaría que cierto vecino toca huevos la escuchara para marcarla como suya definitivamente.

Edward ya no podía aguantar más y se movió para coger un condón de su cartera. No es que siempre cargara con uno, hacía tiempo desde su último encuentro con una mujer, pero siempre llevaba uno por si acaso. Aunque le encantaría sentir a Bella en toda su humedad y calidez, sentir sus pliegues, no iba a tomar riesgo de que ella se molestara.

-Edward, si estás bien, no es necesario que uses eso… yo tomo la píldora- le dijo ella mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza que podría haberse hecho sangre.

Él le retiró los dientes que aprisionaban sus carnosos labios, lanzó el condón lejos y la volvió a besar sin contestar nada, estaba pletórico. Sin ninguna barrera empezó a entrar en ella poco a poco, alargando el momento y sintiéndola muy estrecha alrededor de él.

-Joder Bella, vas a matarme con tu calor y lo apretada que eres…- le gimió en el oído.

-Edward….muévete ya, necesito de ti….- le apremió ella, empezando un vaivén de sus caderas enloquecedor.

Siguieron besándose como locos, a veces ella mordía su cuello y arañaba su espalda; y él besaba sus pechos y chupaba sus pezones rosados como un loco. Se movía dentro y fuera de ella de forma candente, ni lento ni despacio, sino a la velocidad justa para que los ojos de Bella fueran al fondo de su cabeza por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Desde luego ella no conocía el sexo, desde luego no uno tan bueno y pensaba repetir todo lo que pudiera y disfrutarlo al máximo. Ella se agarró de sus hombros y buscó más profundidad, más fuerza de él. El ver a Bella morder sus labios, besarlo, tocarlo y ver sus pechos saltar por las embestidas de él era algo que Edward quería ver por el resto de su vida.

-Joder nena, voy a correrme, dime que estas cerca-

-Sí….., más fuerte, dame más fuerte- gritó ella a punto de correrse.

Edward la tomó de las caderas y aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad de sus empujes hasta que, cinco estocadas después, él se corrió con fuerza dentro de ella y sus gemidos y gritos retumbaron por toda la casa y ella se precipitó en el orgasmo más fuerte que había tenido jamás. Ambos buscaban aire como peces fuera del mar, jadeando y sudando, pero sin separarse ni un milímetro el uno del otro. Bella acariciaba el cabello de Edward disfrutando de su peso encima de ella, mientras que él acariciaba sus costados, sus brazos y besaba su cuello. Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron él se movió con cuidado y quedó al lado de ella, apoyado en su mano y mirándola embobado. De pronto vio que se sonrojaba y fruncía los labios como molesta.

-Bella… nena ¿qué pasa?- se asuntó.

-No es nada, tu… bueno estoy manchando tu alfombra creo….- se puso del color del tomate por todas partes y él sonrió aliviado. Rápidamente fue a buscar un paño húmedo a la cocina para que se limpiara.

-Edward… ¿qué va a pasar ahora?- le preguntó ella tras un rato de silencio en lo sque se abrazaban y se miraban.

-Ahora mismo te voy a llevar a mi cama y no vamos a salir de ahí en unos cuantos días, después pasará lo que tú quieras que pase. Esto se puede quedar aquí, entre nosotros, pero no creo que yo pueda seguir adelante sin ti en mi vida- le dijo, temeroso de que ella se arrepintiera y lo dejara por James.

-No, yo también te quiero en mi vida, de esta manera; de todas las maneras que se pueda…-

Dicho esto, él la cargo y, besándose, subieron desnudos las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Edward donde hicieron el amor toda la noche. A veces con mucho amor, a veces sólo pasión y necesidad pura, pero siempre sabiendo que era el comienzo de algo más, algo que llenaría sus vidas, esperaban que para siempre.


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios :)**_

El sol se filtraba por las cortinas con pequeños destellos, los pájaros entonaban canciones a la naturaleza, la lluvia de la noche pasada había dejado los bosques frescos y húmedos, levantando la fragancia y frescor de todas las flores y plantas de la zona; pero todo eso daba igual. Lo único que importaba en aquella habitación cálida era la piel del otro, los labios del otro y el placer del otro.

Edward y Bella se habían amado durante toda la noche y no quedaban saciados el uno del otro. Habían besado y lamido, mordido y tocado cada centímetro de la piel del otro y el fuego que habían encendido dentro de ellos no se había apagado ni un poco. Ahora, se encontraban desnudos envueltos en las sábanas de la cama de Edward, abrazados y durmiendo plácidamente. En la espalda de Edward había un pequeño rasguño de las uñas de Bella que, durante la noche, se había vuelto un poco salvaje mientras ella lo cabalgaba pasionalmente. Bella tenía varios chupetones en sus muslos y pechos que encajaban con los labios de Edward como si de un tatuaje se tratase.

Bella comenzó a despertarse con un dolor muy agradable en todo su cuerpo, que le trajeron a la memoria lo vivido y hecho la noche anterior. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y se apretó más contra el cuerpo de Edward que la tenía firmemente abrazada contra su pecho. Él dormía pacíficamente con la respiración pausada y unos mechones rebeldes de su cabello cayéndole en la frente. Era el hombre más guapo que Bella había visto nunca, y el mejor amante que una mujer podría desear. Había sido dulce, apasionado, generoso y obediente cuando bebió de ella, y demandante cuando ella lo bebió a él. Recordar su atrevimiento de la noche anterior la hizo enrojecer furiosamente. Nunca había lamido y chupado la polla de un hombre y le había gustado muchísimo, se había sentido poderosa y sensual al escuchar los gemidos de él y cómo se derramó dentro de su boca con un gruñido que habría asustado a un león.

-Si sigues sonriendo y sonrojándote así voy a tener que cumplir la fantasía que esté pasando por esa cabecita-

Edward estaba despierto, Bella levantó la cabeza de su pecho y lo miró a los ojos, ojos verdes claros que la miraban con deseo y amor. Las manos de él acariciaban su espalda desnuda, sus piernas enredadas bajo las mantas y sus sexos muy cerca, tentándose. Ella le sonrió y le apartó un mechó de pelo de los ojos, le acarició la fuerte mandíbula y arrastró el dedo por el cuello de él hasta su torso.

-¿Te estas arrepintiendo Bella?- le preguntó con temor en el rostro y afianzando su agarre alrededor de ella. Le aterrorizaba que ella se arrepintiera de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Quería tenerla a su lado así siempre, y ya no concebía una mañana si su olor y su cálido cuerpo junto a él.

-¡No! Jamás pienses eso Edward, nunca me arrepentiré de esto- le aclaró ella rápidamente, tomando su cara en sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos directamente.

-Entonces, ¿qué te tiene tan pensativa?-

-No puedo dejar de pensar en mi situación, bueno la nuestra. Sé que siento cosas por ti y que te has convertido en alguien muy importante en mi vida; dejando a un lado el hecho de que estés cuidando mi trasero de los malos…- Edward aprovechó para apretar el trasero desnudo de Bella.

-Es un placer cuidar de un trasero así nena, te lo aseguro…- le ronroneó

-Edward…. estoy hablando en serio deja de jugar- dijo ella riéndose pues empezaba a excitarse de nuevo y las manos de él le hacías cosquillas.

-¿Cómo quieres que pare si te tengo desnuda y cálida en mis brazos? Deja los pensamientos pesados para más tarde y déjate llevar mujer.-

Bella decidió que debía disfrutar de estos momentos lo máximo posible, ya que no sabía cuánto durarían. Cierto era que tenía sentimientos por Edward, más fuertes de los que había tenido nunca por nadie, pero también estaba pasando una situación estresante siendo el blanco de la mafia neoyorquina y eso podía nublar su juicio. Creía estar enamorada de James y, hasta que apareció Edward, pensaba que pasaría la vida con él, soportando sus borracheras. Pero una sola noche con el cobrizo y su corazón estaba en juego, al igual que el de él; sólo que no eran conscientes de los sentimientos del otro todavía.

Edward empezó a besarla más apasionadamente que al inicio de la noche anterior. Ya conocía su cuerpo y se había maravillado con él; con cada curva o peca había disfrutado besando y chupando sin parar. Bella era una mujer ardiente y extrovertida en la cama y eso lo había vuelto loco. Cuando la tocó y sintió sus dedos mojarse dela excitación de ella, la razón se escapó por la ventana. Se estaba implicando con una testigo, hija de un amigo de su padre y que no conocía nada de lo que había a su alrededor hasta aquella fatídica noche en el bar. Era una regla no escrita el no involucrarse con los testigos ni personas a su cargo, nunca salía bien, pues la custodia acababa y llegaba la separación. Pero él había prometido mantenerla a salvo, y después de esta noche pondría su cuerpo entre Bella y una bala sin pensarlo. La quería en su vida, de cualquier manera que ella quisiera y le permitiese. Era la primera vez que a Edward le daba igual el mundo que lo rodeaba, sabía que estaban seguros en su casa y podía relajarse con ella antes de enfrentarse al juicio y a volver a Nueva York.

Bella empezó a besarlo ardientemente, apretando su rostro y restregando su sexo con la polla de él, lo que provocó que ambos gimieran de placer. Edward se dio cuenta de que ya estaba lista y mojada para él, y eso le hizo la boca agua, así que con un giro rápido la colocó boca arriba en la cama y le sujetó las manos. Empezó a besar su cuello y escote, lamió sus pechos y se entretuvo con los rosados pezones de ella mientras la escuchaba gemir y retorcerse bajo él buscando fricción.

-Nena, estate quieta, prometo que te encantará…- le ronroneó él al oído.

-No juegues conmigo Edward, necesito tenerte dentro-

-Y me tendrás preciosa, de todas las maneras que se me ocurran. Vas a sentirme por días ahí…- le dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y provocando un fuerte gemido por parte de ella.

-Promesas, promesas agente Cullen...- lo incitó ella y, aprovechando que estaba con su cara pegada a la de ella le mordió, también, la oreja con cierta fuerza.

-Acabas de despertar al león mi pequeña ovejita- y sin más la besó de manera fiera y demandante.

La besó para excitarla más, para provocarla y llevarla al borde con sólo sus besos. Cuando sintió que se quedaba sin aire atacó sus pechos y pezones otra vez. Los lamió y masajeó apasionadamente, deleitándose con los gemidos de ella y cómo le tiraba del cabello mientras sus manos no paraban quietas en ningún sitio en particular, dejando y reguero de fuego a su paso. Siguió lamiendo sus pechos, pasó a su estómago y se entretuvo en su vientre curvo. Bella no era una chica delgaducha y recta, era una mujer con curvas que no se avergonzaba de ello y eso le encantaba, más donde agarrar le había dicho una mañana desayunando.

Lamió el borde de su ombligo y el bajo vientre hasta llegar a su ansiado desayuno, su coño. Dio un fuerte lametón absorbiendo su sabor y su olor que lo volvían loco y adicto a ella. Besó y lamió los dos chupetones que le había hecho la noche anterior en el interior de sus muslos, y se deleitó con los gemidos de placer de ella. Volvió a lamer su hendidura más fuerte y a dar pequeños mordisquitos en su intimidad.

-Joder Edward…. oh… sí… no pares- gemía ella agarrando al cobrizo por el cabello incitándolo a seguir. Este gesto encendió más a Edward que no pensaba parar de todos modos. Le encantaba que fuera tímida fuera, pero salvaje y sensual en la cama.

-No pienso parar nena, ya te lo dije, de todas las maneras que pueda…- le susurró haciendo que su aliento chocara contra ella y mirándola a los ojos desde ahí. Podía verla excitada, sus pezones como picos y su piel erizada de excitación.

Volvió al manjar entre las piernas de ella lamiendo hasta la última gota de jugo que se derramaba, hasta que metió la lengua hasta el fondo de su vagina y ambos gritaron. Empezó a retorcer la lengua dentro de ella, y ella no paraba de retorcerse y levantar las caderas para que llegara más adentro si podía. Hasta que, cuando los dedos de Edward pellizcaron el clítoris de la castaña, todo su mundo se rompió en mil pedazos y se corrió con fuerza con un grito atronados, mientras él la lamía y bebía de ella. Cuando la respiración de Bella se hubo calmado, él la besó en los labios con su sabor aún en la lengua y se puso encima de ella sin que tuviera que cargar con su peso.

-Buenos días preciosa…-

-Ahora sí que lo son guapo-

-¿Has dormido bien?- se interesó él.

-Lo que he dormido, he dormido muy bien. Pero lo que no he dormido ha sido mucho mejor….- ronroneó ella frotando su nariz con la de él.

Edward se tumbó entonces boca arriba en la cama tapándose con las mantas y arrastrándola a ella a sus brazos. Bella se dejó abrazar encantada con el simple contacto de sus pieles, sin pretensiones sexuales, sin tentaciones, sólo dos personas compartiendo un momento íntimo. Él acariciaba su espalda desnuda mientras ella hacía círculos en su torso con el dedo, disfrutando del contacto y el silencio cómodo, sólo roto por la brisa y los pájaros en el exterior. De repente el estómago de Edward hizo su aparición, recordándoles que no habían desayunado y ya pasaban de las 11 de la mañana…

-Parece que alguien tiene hambre de verdad- sonrió ella al levantar su cara del pecho de él, provocando que su cabello cayera en cascada en el lateral de su rostro.

-Parece que sí. Vamos, tomemos algo y demos un paseo por el bosque, debe estar muy bonito después de la lluvia de anoche-

-¿Anoche llovió?- cuestionó ella poniéndose una camisa de él y unos bóxer que Edward le daba, ya que toda su ropa estaba en su habitación o en el salón tirada.

-Sí tontita, anoche hubo tormenta; aunque entiendo que no te dieras cuenta conmigo haciéndote el amor- le guiñó el ojo él, poniéndose un pantalón de deportes solamente, ya que la casa se mantenía caldeada.

-Presumido- murmuró ella, con una nalgada de él como respuesta.

Bajaron a almorzar algo juntos a la cocina; mientras Bella preparaba huevos revueltos, bacon y algo de fruta cortada, Edward preparaba café y zumo para ambos. Sería un desayuno tardío y un almuerzo en el mismo paquete, y todo se sentía como hogar. Ambos se movían por la cocina como si lo hubiesen hecho miles de veces. Roces, caricias furtivas y algún que otro beso robado les parecía lo más natural del mundo, y a ambos les gustaba, aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta. Comieron entre bromas y caricias, Edward fue a recoger la ropa tirada por el suelo del salón mientras Bella recogía un poco la cocina. Luego subió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y se encontró a Edward apoyado al lado de su puerta.

-Venía a proponerte algo…. No sé si tú quieres y si es demasiado puedes decírmelo….- se tocaba el cabello nervioso, era lindo de ver, pensó Bella.

-Dime….- lo animó ella.

-Quiero que cambies tus cosas a mi habitación, quiero que sea nuestra habitación….- lanzó él de golpe y casi sin respirar por lo nervioso que estaba. ¡Era ridículo! Que él se pusiera nervioso por esto cuando había tenido un arma apuntando a su cabeza y ni había pestañeado.

Bella le sonrió con ternura, se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro; pasó por su lado al cuarto y empezó a abrir los cajones para recoger las 4 prendas que allí tenía bajo la atenta mirada de él que esperaba de pie en el marco de la puerta. Cuando terminó de doblarlo y recogerlo todo se puso frente a él y dijo.

-Tú dirás donde puedes hacer hueco para mis cosas-

En ese instante, Edward soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y tomó la ropa de las manos de ella, para llevarla a su cuarto y vaciar algunos cajones de la cómoda y hacer sitio en el armario. Aunque Bella no tenía muchas cosas, y su dinero estaba bloqueado en la cuenta bancaria que no podía usar, Edward se encargaría de llevarla a Port Ángeles a comprarse todo lo que ella quisiera. Su sueldo como agente no era ninguna tontería; cobraba lo suficiente para mantener a una familia grande sin preocupaciones, por lo que unas cuantas prendas no harían la diferencia. Además, tenía ganas de hacer cosas con ella fuera de esas cuatro paredes, aunque debía ser precavido y no emocionarse demasiado, ya que una distracción podría ser fatal.

Más tarde, después de haber colocado las cosas en su nuevo lugar, ambos salieron al frescor del bosque a pasear. Desde que salieron por la puerta no se había soltado la mano, y Bella lo agradecía por partida doble, ya que era un poco torpe al caminar y se tropezaba con piedras y ramas caídas por el suelo. A Edward le encantaba esa sensación de paz que le transmitía, era como si siempre debería haber sido así, como si Bella fuera la persona correcta en su vida. Ambos sabían que algo estaba surgiendo en sus corazones, pero no era el momento para hablar de ello. Las circunstancias eran las que eran, y no podían olvidarlo en ningún momento; aunque un poco de distracción del estrés, los entrenamientos y la investigación sí podían darse.

Tras el largo paseo, volvieron a casa y decidieron ver una película con palomitas en el salón. Cuando Bella entró y vio los almohadones en el suelo y las mantas dobladas, el sonrojo subió a sus mejillas como una luz de neón en un bar de carretera.

-Te sonrojas por un recuerdo, pero pierdes la timidez cuando estamos….- dejó la frase sin concluir Edward con una ceja alzada y la sonrisa de lado que a Bella tanto le gustaba.

La respuesta de ella fue un golpe en su pecho y un "cállate" murmurado. Se acomodaron en el sofá, acurrucados con una manta ligera sobre ellos, la chimenea encendida pues empezaba a hacer frío y un cuenco de palomitas que Bella sostenía capaz de alimentar a una sala de cine entera. Pusieron una comedia sin mucho argumento, no había ganas de películas pesadas ni muy emocionales. Disfrutaron más el sentir sus cuerpos calientes juntos que de la propia película, pero las horas de "diversión" de la noche anterior le pasó factura a Bella, que se quedó dormida sobre el pecho de Edward a media película. Cuando se dio cuenta, la levantó en sus fuertes brazos y la llevo a su habitación, donde la colocó con cuidado en la gran cama y se arroparon juntos. Edward no podía estar más feliz de haber aceptado este encargo de su padre, ya que, gracias a él, había conocido a una persona tan especial como Isabella Swan. Lo único que esperaba el cobrizo era que su felicidad no se viera empañada por su trabajo. Se acurrucó pegando su pecho a la espalda de ella para darle calor, y ella se giró para sentir su calor más de cerca aún dormida. No tardó mucho en viajar al mundo de los sueños donde la veía a ella riendo y caminando por el bosque con el sol iluminando su rostro.

Mientras, a kilómetros de allí y en una franja horaria diferente, Aro Vulturi estaba en una sala oscura y húmeda. La luz del techo era amarillenta y tintineaba, las paredes enmohecidas por los años de humedad acumuladas y el suelo sucio después de muchos años. Un continuo goteo de agua del techo, demostraba una posible cañería rota durante mucho tiempo; y una gran rata rondaba por el fondo de la habitación sin ventanas y sólo una puerta grande y pesada como medio de entrada y salida.

James se encontraba en medio de esa sala, amarrado en una silla vieja de metal, con un corte en la frente, el ojo izquierdo totalmente destrozado, la nariz partida, la boca sangrando y bastantes moratones formándose en su torso.

Un golpe seco lo tumbó de la silla y dio con el rostro en el suelo; empezó a toser sangre y a gemir de dolor por los golpes recibidos. Unas grandes manos lo levantaron y volvieron a ponerlo sentado en la silla con un chirrido de las patas. Aro estaba frente a él, con las manos metidas en su abrigo de Channel negro, y una expresión de enfado y cansancio notable.

-Bien James, te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿dónde está la zorra de tu novia?- su voz de hielo podría haber congelado más la estancia.

-No lo sé señor Vulturi, ya se lo dije. No tiene familia, ni amigos fuera del bar; sólo me tiene a mí- gimió James, escupiendo sangre al suelo y sin aire apenas en los pulmones.

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON GILIPOLLECES! ¡NO APARECE POR NINGUNA PARTE, Y NO PUEDE DESAPARECER EN MI PUTA CIUDAD!- Con una cabezada detrás de él, Dimitri asestó otro fuerte golpe hasta que el cuerpo de James cayó inconsciente en el suelo de asfalto.

Aro se volvió en ese momento al grupo de cinco hombres reunidos allí. Félix, un ruso de metro noventa con los brazos llenos de tatuajes y del tamaño de un árbol; Alec, un joven de Chicago que movía un cuchillo entre sus dedos como si de un lápiz se tratara; Demetri, rubio con cara de pillo y dos pistolas colgadas de una funda a su espalda; Tyron, un joven negro con una gran cicatriz desde la sien hasta media mejilla; y Cayo, su hermanastro menor al que nunca pudo soportar.

-Quiero que la encontréis y me la traigáis, sin importar el coste. ¡TRAEDME A LA PUTA SWAN YA!- gritó Aro, desquiciado por el poco tiempo que faltaba para su juicio y con todos los negocios paralizados por la investigación.

Los cinco asintieron y se dispersaron para buscar alguna pista, algo que los llevara hasta la zorra que testificaría en el juicio que acabaría con su jefe.

Mientras en la habitación, James era soltado de sus ataduras por Jane, la hija menos de Aro y futura "reina" del negocio familiar cuando su padre se retire.

-Papá, ¿no crees que le estas dando mucho crédito a este imbécil? Esa putita no puede haberse esfumado ella sola, debe conocer a alguien que la está escondiendo de nosotros. Déjame que tanteé a mis informadores.- le suplicó ella

-Esta bien Jane, búscala, no me importa cuánto cueste, pero hay que encontrarla y matarla antes del juicio.-

Con eso, Jane salió de la sala para ponerse a trabajar. Dejó a su padre allí con el reo inconsciente en el suelo y sangrando por todas partes.

-Bien James, llegado el momento es posible que me sirvas… así que no te mueras hijo de puta- le escupió Aro antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con un fuerte portazo.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Seguimos con nuestra historia. Por favor vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir. Gracias**

* * *

Era otra mañana más en la casa Cullen en Forx, pero no se sentía como un día más. Era la segunda mañana que Edward y Bella despertaban juntos y abrazados en la gran cama de él, o de ellos ahora que Bella había trasladado sus cosas. La primera noche se habían dejado llevar por la pasión y el deseo del momento, pero esta noche había sido diferente. Bella se había dormido viendo una película y él la había llevado a la cama sin ninguna pretensión de sexo, simplemente quería verla dormir allí.

Entre sus sábanas, se habían abrazado toda la noche y dormido plácidamente. Era algo nuevo para Edward ya que no solía dormir con las chicas con las que estaba, era sexo y cada uno por su lado; pero con Bella era diferente. Con ella le apetecía hacer cosas normales como salir, cenar fuera, ir al cine, pasear, o simplemente tomar un helado juntos; cosas que nunca pensó que desearía, ahora las veía vitales para él, pero sólo si ella estaba en la ecuación. Había visto por años a sus padres hacer ese tipo de cosas sin que el trabajo fuera un impedimento para ellos, pero el trabajo de Edward era más complicado que el de su padre, más peligroso, y no quería poner a Bella en riesgo por ser egoísta y no poder separarse de ella. Debía pensar las cosas con calma y ver hasta dónde quería llegar ella con él. Le gustaba Bella, la quería en su vida de forma permanente, pero no era el momento de afrontar eso, había muchos problemas a su alrededor. James, Aro, el parón en su vida, el escapar de todo lo que conoce y poner su confianza en un extraño… todo ello le asaltaría en algún momento, y él quería estar para ella en ese momento, para apoyarla y ser el hombre que ella necesitaría.

Unos finos brazos lo abrazaron por detrás mientras estaba preparando el desayuno para los dos. Quería llevarle el desayuno a la cama esa mañana, ya que se había levantado bastante temprano, había salido a correr y al volver, la imagen de ella envuelta en sus sábanas, abrazando la almohada de él y su pelo caoba salvaje desparramado por su espalda lo había doblegado. Le encantaba esa imagen dulce, y quería verla todos los malditos días que la vida le diera. Estaba preparando las tostadas para ambos cuando ella lo encontró en la cocina, sin camiseta, descalzo y con sólo unos pantalones de correr. Ella se había despertado y, al no encontrarlo, se puso sobre su camiseta de dormir la camisa de él y había bajado a buscarlo.

-Buenos días guapo, ¿qué haces aquí solo cuando hay una cama enorme y cómoda allí arriba? - le preguntó ella con la voz ronca debido a que aún no se despertaba por completo. Esa voz provocó algo en Edward, que se giró rápidamente y la levantó para sentarla sobre la encimera, con un pequeño grito de sorpresa por parte de ella.

\- ¡Edward! - chilló ella antes de que las grandes manos de él tomaran su rostro y la besara intensamente. Cuando se separaron la sonrisa de ella podría haber iluminado media ciudad, y sus ojos la otra mitad.

-Buenos días agente Cullen…- le decía ella pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él en un íntimo acercamiento, propio de unos amantes que se sienten cómodos con la cercanía del otro en cualquier momento.

-Buenos días preciosa, me has estropeado la sorpresa. Pensaba llevar el desayuno a la cama, pero _mí_ desayuno ha decidido bajar a buscarme- ronroneó él en su cuello. Ella respondió con una risa bajita y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La bajó de la encimera y se dispusieron a desayunar entre arrumacos y caricias, como siempre que estaban juntos disfrutando del otro. Edward había preparado un poco de fruta, pan tostado y mermelada junto al café de ambos. Mientras limpiaban los platos, él le propuso ir a Port Ángeles a comprar varias cosas para comer y aprovechar para comprarle algo más de ropa a ella. Ella aceptó gustosa y fue a tomar una ducha antes de salir. Después de varias semanas en un pueblecito tan pequeño como Forx y acostumbrada a una gran ciudad como Nueva York, le emocionaba salir a una ciudad algo más grande. Estaba enjabonándose el cabello cuando escuchó la puerta de la ducha abrirse, y sonrió al sentir unas fuertes manos acariciarle la cintura.

\- ¿Pensaste que no terminaría lo que empecé en la cocina? - susurró él en su oído, enviando miles de descargas a través de su columna y provocando que sus pezones se irguieran deseando y reclamando más atención.

-De ninguna manera… ¿por qué crees que estaba tardando tanto en lavarme el pelo? - dijo ella sonriendo bajo el calor del agua y las manos de él, que empezaban a acariciar lenta y suavemente la tersa piel de su estómago, sus caderas y sus pechos.

-Eres una provocadora, voy a tener que castigarte por excitarme de esta manera- en ese momento le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja con cierta fuerza. Edward se había dado cuenta que ese pequeño gesto mandaba olas de deseo al cuerpo de Bella, igual que besar su espalda cuando estaba dormida o morder su cuello mientras la hacía suya.

El siguió besando esa zona tan erógena mientras el agua caliente los mojaba a ambos, aunque sus cuerpos ya estaban calientes por las caricias y el roce de sus cuerpos. Con su gran cuerpo detrás de ella la tenía completamente acorralada contra la pared de cristal de la ducha. Sus pezones rozaban el frío vidrio, mientras sus manos amasaban su culo e iban subiendo por sus costados haciéndole cosquillas a la joven.

\- ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto, o vas a estar aaaaa - no pudo terminar la frase cuando Edward la penetró en esa postura y se sintió llena por completo, junto a las manos de él que la tocaban por todas partes.

\- ¿Decías? - le respondió presumido mientras se movía de forma lenta dentro de ella, sabiendo que Bella no contestaría pues estaba muy ocupada con el placer que él, y sólo él, le daba.

Edward había estado pensando mucho en la situación de la chica, su chica ahora. Si antes estaba convencido de protegerla, ahora era un león protegiendo lo que era suyo, porque Bella era suya y no la perdería. Le daba igual que James fuera su pareja oficial, que toda la mafia viniera por ella o cualquier mierda. Mientras ella quisiera estar con él, nada ni nadie la apartaría de su lado, y eso era una promesa que se había hecho la misma noche que hicieron el amor. Ahora tenía a la criatura más especial del mundo caliente y excitada en sus brazos, y él procuraría mantenerla así todo el tiempo que pudiera. Por ahora iba a concentrarse en darle placer, así como estaba, de espaldas a él, siguiendo el movimiento de sus embestidas y gimiendo de placer.

Cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Bella se tuvo que apoyar en la pared de la ducha para sostenerse, pues estaba agotada y plenamente satisfecha. Se giró para ver al hombre más increíble justo tras ella, mirándola como si fuese la persona más importante de su mundo, y la respiración se le atoró en el pecho al darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos por él.

Se abrazaron y se secaron para ponerse en marcha hacia Port Ángeles. Bella trenzó su cabello y se colocó una gorra negra para ocultar su rostro lo máximo posible, se puso un jersey azul bastante calentito, y la cazadora que Edward le había comprado hacia días para protegerse del frío Forks. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos se subieron al coche y comenzaron el viaje de una hora hasta Port Ángeles, donde empezaron comprando unas botas de invierno para Bella, ropa interior y algunos jerséis y pantalones más de invierno, pues el frío ya se había instalado en la zona, sobre todo por las noches. Después fueron a comprar los comestibles que necesitaban, y que no encontraban en la tienda de los Black. Aunque Edward no pensaba volver allí con Bella para que el estúpido de Jacob volviera a poner sus asquerosos ojos encima de ella, pero eso no se lo diría a ella.

\- ¿Te apetecen unas empanadas para cenar? - le preguntaba Bella mientras él vigilaba a todos lados.

\- Claro- le contestó él, viendo como ella metía en el carro todo lo necesario.

\- Edward, ¿estás bien? Si quieres podemos irnos ya, se te ve nervioso... - le interrogó ella al ver el gesto serio y preocupado que tenía.

\- No, está bien, compra todo lo que quieras y creas que necesitamos. No volveremos en un tiempo y necesitamos estar bien equipados de comida – le restó importancia él. Pero no paraba de sentirse observado y eso no era bueno. Debía hacer caso a sus instintos, ya que lo habían salvado en más de una ocasión y ahora, más que nunca, debía estar alerta.

Ambos siguieron comprando sin percatarse de que dos hombres los acechaban desde lejos y un tercero estaba en la cabina de seguridad del supermercado vigilando las cámaras.

\- ¿Es ella? - preguntó uno de los hombres con un marcado acento ruso.

\- Creo que sí, tú hazle fotos por si acaso que Alec está vigilando las cámaras. Una suerte que nos parasemo aquí – contestó el otro.

\- ¿Y quién es el tipo? Parece preparado, muy preparado Félix – dijo Demetri.

-No lo sé, pero la vigila como un perro guardián. Será difícil acercarse a ella, pero no imposible. Si la jefa confirma su identidad, debemos tener un plan para actuar rápido

Cuando la pareja terminó sus compras se apresuraron a meterlo todo en el coche y, el instinto de Edward le dijo que diera varias vueltas a la ciudad para asegurarse de que nadie los seguía. Revisó la pistola que llevaba oculta en la espalda y la que tenía en la guantera del coche bajo la atenta mirada de Bella.

\- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te enseñé verdad Bella? - le preguntó Edward.

-Respirar, abrir los dos ojos y tirar a los puntos débiles. Correr después a un lugar con gente y llamar al teléfono de Carlile. Lo tengo- respondió obediente Bella, pero con terror en la mirada.

-No voy a dejar que nada te pase, voy a cuidar de ti ¿de acuerdo? Pero debemos estar preparados para todo – le contestó él con ambas manos sujetando su cara y besando sus labios.

\- ¿Y quién va a cuidar de ti? – le cuestionó ella. Si algo le pasaba a Edward por su culpa no se lo perdonaría.

-Al parecer tú nena- le dijo para destensar el ambiente.

Ambos subieron al coche y Edward salió del aparcamiento con tranquilidad, son dejar que la ansiedad por sacar a Bella de ahí lo llevara a tomar malas decisiones. Si alguien los seguía, mostrarse nervioso sería ponerlos a ambos en peligro y desvelar la única baza que tenía, ir un paso por delante de todos. Condujo por las calles de Port Ángeles haciendo giros y mirando por el retrovisor continuamente. Un todoterreno negro los había seguido durante cuatro manzanas, hasta que consiguió perderlos en un parking público, donde aparcó en un segundo, apagó el motor y se agacharon hasta ver como el todoterreno entraba y pasaba lentamente.

-¿No verán la matricula? – le preguntó Bella.

-Chica lista, pero este coche tiene dos matrículas y las he cambiado con este botón – le señaló- ahora agáchate y mantén el arma preparada – le indicó mientras la tapaba con su cuerpo y asomaba la cabeza para ver como el todoterreno pasaba lentamente delante de ellos buscándolos. Bella temblaba como una hoja bajo sus manos, que la protegerían a toda costa. Edward estaba muy cabreado por cómo su chica se estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Él juró protegerla, pero no podía salir dando tiros en un parking público ya que muchas cosas podrían salir mal, así que sólo podía esperar a que el peligro pasara y aumentar la seguridad en su casa.

El todoterreno salió del aparcamiento y, tras esperar un tiempo prudente, ellos hicieron lo mismo. Una vez dentro de la carretera hacia Forks, Edward pisó el acelerador y llegaron en poco menos de media hora a casa, vigilando el espejo retrovisor todo el maldito tiempo, y con una asustada Bella en el asiento de al lado. Llegaron a casa y bajaron todo del coche en un tenso silencio. Edward debía revisar el perímetro y aumentar la seguridad, pero no quería dejar a Bella en ese estado de nervios.

-Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer Edward, estaré bien- le aseguró ella.

-Estas asustada Bella y es normal, pero te puedo asegurar que nadie va a hacerte daño, te lo juro – le dijo él antes de salir a recorrer el perímetro y añadir algunos sensores más por todo el exterior del terreno.

Cuando volvió a entrar en casa lo escuchó todo escalofriantemente silencioso, llamó a Bella mientras la buscaba por toda la planta baja, hasta que entró en la habitación para buscarla y lo que vio le rompió el corazón. Su chica estaba encerrada en el armario de él, llorando y hecha un ovillo tembloroso y asustado. Él sólo pudo abrazarla lo más fuerte que podía y ser su roca para que ella se desahogara. Cuando la respiración de Bella se hubo calmado, vio que se había quedado dormida, así que le quitó los zapatos, los pantalones y el jersey y la metió en la cama, haciendo él lo mismo y acurrucándola lo más cerca que podía. Tenerla así era la sensación más mágica del mundo, pero no soportaba la idea de verla en ese estado por culpa de unos mal nacidos. Esto se había vuelto algo personal y él iba a acabarlo en cuanto Bella hubiera testificado y Aro Vulturi estuviera entre rejas.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Nueva York, Jane Vulturi recibía un email con las fotos de la pareja, comprando en una tienda y sonriéndose.

-Vaya vaya… parece que tu putita te ha cambiado James, y cómo no. Vaya que ha mejorado sus gustos señorita Swan – dijo con voz escalofriante la rubia mientras giraba el portátil y le mostraba a James las fotos de su novia muy acaramelada con el muchacho de pelo cobrizo.

James miraba frío la pantalla y se retorció en la silla, sus heridas estaban mejorando y Jane lo había incluido dentro de su equipo. Ella sabía que James no guardaba sentimientos por la chica más allá de un simple polvo, y provocando su ira tocando su fibra de macho, la ayudaba a motivarlo para que él mismo la matara y luego acabar con él. Un plan perfecto, el novio celoso mata a su mujer y luego se suicida por el remordimiento. Nadie sospecharía y su padre seguiría al frente de la organización hasta que llegara su hora, y entonces, no sólo Nueva York, sino todo Estados Unidos sería suyo.


	8. Capítulo 8

A la mañana siguiente, Bella estaba más callada de lo habitual y con unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos. Había pasado muy mala noche con pesadillas de las que Edward tuvo que despertarla. En sus sueños, Aro los encontraba y mataba a Edward ante ella, mientras la mantenían atada y James era quien la sujetaba siendo espectador de todo. Había sido horrible y no podía parar de pensar en el riesgo en que había puesto a este chico que, hasta hace más o menos un mes, no conocía de nada. De lo que sí estaba completamente segura era de lo enamorada que estaba de él. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie, ni siquiera James, su novio de toda la vida, había despertado ese sentimiento de amor por él.

En ese momento, ella se encontraba en la cocina preparando varios platos como pollo asado, un guiso de patatas y carne, lasaña y unas galletas que metería en el horno cuando el pollo y la lasaña estuvieran listas. Todo para intentar estar distraída y tener comida de sobra ya preparada por lo que pudiera pasar. Edward había ido a revisar el perímetro de nuevo, vigilando que nadie los hubiera seguido la tarde anterior y colocando nuevos sensores para la tranquilidad de Bella y la de él mismo. Cuando volvió, la encontró sentada en la encimera de la cocina con una taza de té en la mano esperando a que las galletas estuvieran listas.

-Huele a hogar aquí- intentó sacarle una sonrisa Edward.

-Espero que eso signifique que te gusta mi comida- respondió la joven con una leve sonrisa y dejando la taza de té vacía a su lado.

Edward se acercó a ella y la envolvió es sus brazos – me gustas tú enterita nena, no lo dudes nunca- y la besó dulcemente.

Bella le correspondió al beso con los ojos aguados por las lágrimas. La culpabilidad volvía a hacer acto de presencia, y las tiernas palabras de Edward acrecentaban ese sentimiento. Él se dio cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando ella e intentó que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Bella, no voy a permitir que nadie, nunca, te haga daño. Eres demasiado importante para mí, y no pienso dejar que se acerquen a ti ¿de acuerdo? -

-¿Estás seguro de que no soy una complicación para ti?- interrogó la joven.

Edward la miró a los ojos intensamente y la levantó en sus brazos echándosela al hombro fácilmente, dirigiéndose con ella a su habitación sin decir una palabra.

-¡Edward espera!, ¿dónde vamos? ¡las galletas van a quemarse! - le dijo ella revolviéndose boca abajo en su ancho hombro.

Edward se dio la vuelta y apagó el horno volviéndose a encaminar a la habitación de ambos.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde crees que vas? Me estoy mareando aquí abajo señor….- le regañó ella. Una fuerte palmada en su trasero la hizo quejarse.

-¡AY! ¿oye qué te pasa? ¡A qué ha venido eso?- dijo levantando un poco la cabeza para intentar mirarlo, viendo como él sonreía de lado.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Edward la tumbó en la cama y, antes de que pudiera levantarse, la aprisionó con su gran cuerpo encima de ella.

-¿Vas a dejar de decir tonterías como esa de que eres una complicación para mí? O voy a tener que castigarte- intentó parecer enojado el chico.

-No son tonterías Edward. Tu vida era mucho más sencilla antes de que yo apareciera- le explicó Bella.

-También estaba vacía sin ti en ella- Esas palabras hicieron que Bella se emocionara y dejara de forcejear.

Tras un breve silencio en el que ambos se miraron a los ojos, Bella sintió como sus entrañas y su corazón se estrujaban. Nunca había sentido nada igual al mirar a otra persona y Edward lo sintió dentro de él también. Las pupilas de ambos se dilataron y sus respiraciones cambiaron.

-¿Tú también lo has sentido?- le interrogó ella.

-Sí. Te quiero Bella, te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie y quiero ser parte de tu vida para siempre. Te amo- confesó el muchacho.

-Yo también te amo Edward, y quiero tener esa vida juntos cuando todo esto acabe. No me importa Aro, ni James, ni nadie….-

Tras esa confesión, la joven pareja se dejó llevar en los brazos del otro. Ese día hicieron el amor y compartieron un único sentimiento. Ya no tenían que seguir fingiendo pues ambos sabían lo que el corazón del otro sentía. Edward, además, se hizo una promesa cuando tenía a una dormida Bella desnuda sobre él. Juró que su vida iba a cambiar para darle a Bella el futuro que merecía, aún si eso implicaba dejar su puesto en la CIA y dedicarse al papeleo. Sabía que ya nunca volvería a ser el mismo después de esto, pero no le importaba mientras tuviera a su mujer en sus brazos como ahora.

Un poco más tarde, ambos bajaron a comer tarde tras su encuentro matutino. Las galletas, milagrosamente, no se habían quemado, por lo que pudieron comerlas con un vaso de leche sentados en el porche de la casa. Esa tarde, Edward volvió a darle a Bella clases de defensa personal para seguir con las lecciones.

-Bien cariño, ese golpe ha estado muy bien- la elogió Edward -Ahora voy a atacarte por la espalda ¿de acuerdo? Voy a ser suave pero tienes que intentar liberarte de mí agarre ¿vale?- le explicó.

-Bien-

Bella se dio la vuelta y esperó el ataque. Edward le pasó el brazo por el cuello en una llave para inmovilizarla y, si hubiese sido un enemigo real, cortar el paso de aire. Pero su agarre era más suave que el de cualquier enemigo, aunque igual de firme. Bella al principio se bloqueó, pero con su codo golpeó las costillas de Edward y, cuando él aflojó el agarre cogió la mano del brazo que tenía al cuello y se la retorció hasta la espalda, después golpeó su rodilla por la parte de atrás para ponerlo de rodillas en el suelo y con su pie impulsó la espalda del chico al suelo, sin soltar su brazo, hasta tenerlo inmovilizado.

-¡Me rindo! ¡me rindo señorita! - se carcajeó Edward en el suelo sin terminar de creer que su pequeña lo hubiese aplacado de esa manera.

Bella se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

-¿Te rindes ante mí agente Cullen?- en un rápido movimiento, Edward se giró y se colocó encima de ella con todo su cuerpo pegado al de la chica.

-Me tienes en tus manos señorita Swan- ronroneó él antes de besarla.

-¿Lo he hecho bien?-

-Lo has hecho perfecto cariño, ¿de dónde han salido esos movimientos? -

-Te observo cuando entrenas Edward, aprendo observándote. Sé que te controlas cuando practicamos para no hacerme daño ni asustarme, pero quiero endurecer más el entrenamiento. Si vienen a por mí…. no serán tan delicados- lo último lo dijo con la voz un poco más sombría de lo que quería Bella.

-Te lo dije esta mañana y te lo repito, si alguien viene a por ti, primero tendrá que pasar por encima de mí y eso, hasta hoy, no ha pasado cielo- y le guiñó un ojo juguetón.

-Así que soy la primera en pasarte por encima eeeee- intentó bromear Bella

-Cariño, eres la primera en muchas cosas- le contestó Edward antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Esa noche, después de cenar y recoger la cocina, ambos se sentaron delante de la chimenea para hablar con una copa de vino, entre las mismas mantas y cojines que los acogieron la primera noche que estuvieron juntos.

-Entonces ¿cómo llegaste a ser agente de la CIA? Pensé que eras del FBI o algo así cuando te conocí, ya que tus padres lo son-le interrogó ella.

-Bueno primero me alisté en el ejército para iniciar una carrera militar. Me inscribí en los SEALS ¿sabes?-

-¿Eres un SEAL?- se sorprendió ella.

-Fui un Navi Seal sí. Me alisté para ser entrenado por los mejores y créeme, hubo momentos en los que miraba la campana como si fuese una botella de en el desierto-

-¿Es tan duro como dicen….?-

-Es más duro de lo que dicen. Aguantar el frío y el cansancio por días en la playa, mojado y hambriento, estar tan quieto encima de un árbol que hasta los pájaros se te posan encima pensando que eres una rama por horas…. Fue muy duro, pero al final lo conseguí y me convertí en el Teniente Cullen del 6º equipo de Seals-

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ¿el equipo seis no es como la élite dentro de la élite?- quiso saber Bella.

-Tú señorita eres más lista de lo que dices ser….- la abrazó Edward mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-Edward, todo el mundo sabe que el grupo seis es como, no sé… los salvadores del mundo o algo así- expresó Bella con las manos alzadas.

-O algo así… bueno la cosa es que estaba en Afganistán cuando la CIA me reclutó-

-Así que no fuiste a Langley a llamar a la puerta- se burló un poco ella.

-No señorita, no llamas a la CIA, ellos te encuentran. Vieron mis aptitudes, el entrenamiento, mi hoja de servicios y decidieron que podría ser un gran activo para el país. Por supuesto antes de aceptar llamé a mi familia para consultarles- le explicó.

-¿Y qué te dijeron?-

-Mi madre estaba muy asustada. No le gustaba que fuera Seal desde el principio, y ahora la CIA le daba más miedo aún, pero mi padre habló con ella y le hizo comprender que serviría a mi país de una manera más oculta, sin estar siempre en zona de guerra. Así que acepté el puesto y ya llevo cinco años ahí- contaba Edward.

-¿Cuál es la misión más complicada que has tenido?- intentó saber Bella, le podía la curiosidad.

-Lo siento nena no puedo hablar de mis misiones, ni siquiera contigo. Es mejor que no sepas nada por tu seguridad- le dijo él acariciando su cara.

Ella levantó su mano para colocarla en la fuerte mandíbula del muchacho y lo miraba con esos grandes ojos chocolate- lo entiendo Edward, pero espero que nunca te pase nada, mi corazón no lo soportaría- se sinceró Bella.

Edward giró su cara para besar la palma de la mano de Bella mientras la miraba intensamente -no te preocupes cariño, cuidaré de tu corazón- le confesó el muchacho y la pareja se fundió en un beso lleno de amor y de promesas no dichas que ambos esperaban que algún día se hicieran realidad.

En eso, Edward se levantó y se dirigió al altavoz para su teléfono. Buscó entre su lista de reproducciones y puso Claro de Luna de Debussy. Luego le tendió la mano a Bella y le preguntó -¿bailas conmigo?- a lo que la joven sonrió y se levantó tomando su mano y ambos se fundieron en uno para bailar.

La luz de la chimenea lanzaba luces y sombras sobre ellos mientras la música del piano se escuchaba por toda la sala. La mano derecha de ambos enlazadas a la altura del corazón de Edward y su brazo izquierdo envuelto en la cintura de su chica, mientras ella posaba su mano libre en su fuerte pecho. Ambos pendientes de la mirada del otro sin que nada pudiera importar más que ese momento que compartían.

-No sabía que fueras tan buen bailarín- susurró ella después de un lento giro sobre sí misma que le hizo Edward.

-Mi madre insistió en que todo hombre que se precie debe saber bailar, así que bailaba con ella en casa, y con Alice cuando fue algo más mayor-

-Chicas con suerte entonces- le sonreía ella.

-Supongo… aunque no se libraron de algún pisotón las primeras veces- le respondió el riendo y acercándola más a él.

Bella apoyó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Edward y él la suya en la cabeza de ella, compartiendo todo el espacio posible y el calor que los cuerpos de ambos irradiaban. Ella podía sentir el fuerte latido de su corazón y él oler el perfume de su pelo, como a jazmín y limón. Así bailaron un largo rato, incluso la canción había terminado y vuelto a empezar otra vez.

-Esto es muy agradable la verdad, nunca había bailado con nadie desde… Charlie y él era igual de patoso que yo…- confesó ella un poco afectada por el recuerdo de su padre.

-¿Quieres hablarme de él?- interrogó Edward.

-Más tarde quizás, ahora quiero seguir así contigo-

-Todo el tiempo que quieras cariños-

Estuvieron bailando un rato más, hasta el la mano de Edward empezó a acariciar la espalda de Bella sobre la camiseta que llevaba puesta, lo que mandó descargas de placer a todo el cuerpo de la chica.

-Mmmmm eso sí que es agradable- ronroneó ella, retorciéndose como un gatito en sus brazos.

-¿Y sabes qué es más agradable aún?-

-Nop-

-Esto - y acto seguido Edward la besó apasionadamente y la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama. Con las piernas de Bella enrolladas en su cintura y sus brazos rodeando su cuello, Edward la llevó escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio de compartían.

Esa noche, con la luz de la luna como único testigo, la pareja se demostró su amor y pasión con creces. Ambos conocían el cuerpo del otro a la perfección, y la timidez de Bella era historia estando con un hombre como Edward que la hacía sentir segura, amada y atrevida en el sexo. Pidió y exigió durante la noche todo lo que nunca se sintió con fuerzas para hacer. Y Edward pudo comprobar el lado más sexy y salvaje de su mujer.

La noche se cernía sobre Nueva York, y en una oficina en la trastiena de un bar, Jane Vulturi tamborileaba la lujosa mesa de su oficina con las uñas rojo sangre. Estaba impaciente por encontrar de una maldita vez a la señorita Swan y poder acabar con la amenaza que se cernía sobre su familia.

En la misma oficina, James estaba sentado en un sofá cercano, con la cara ya recuperada de los golpes.

-¿Puedes decirme por qué me has llamado si vas a estar ahí pensativa? – le replicó.

-No te creas que porque hayamos follado puedes hablarme de cualquier James. Que no te engañe mi tranquilidad y serenidad en este momento porque no dudaré en meterte un tiro en los huevos si osas sobrepasarte- dijo de manera escalofriante la mujer rubia.

Era por todos conocido la tranquilidad de Jane y su frialdad a la hora de los negocios y las amenazas. Nunca nada la perturbaba, y eso aterrorizaba a sus enemigos, pues no se le conocía punto débil ni nada que la hiciera cometer un error.

-Estas aquí porque alguien ha sabido hacer tú trabajo y me va a traer información muy valiosa sobre tu putita, así que cállate-

En ese momento, un hombre grande y de facciones duras entró en el despacho.

-Señora- saludó con una voz oscura.

-Félix querido, toma asiento. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para beber? ¿Vodka tal vez?-

-Gracias señora, estoy bien-

-Eso es lo que me encanta de ti Félix, sabes quién manda aquí y nunca bebes trabajando, muy profesional- dijo Jane lanzando una mirada fría a James.

-La he encontrado señora, se encuentra escondida en un pequeño pueblo a cuatro horas de Seattle. Parece que está custodiada por un agente de la CIA, no sabemos el nombre del hombre, pero estamos en ello-

-¡Fantástico querido! Ya sabes cómo proceder. Tienes todo mi apoyo logístico para la…. extracción de la señorita Swan. Todo lo que necesites, hombres, armas, transporte, pero eso sí Félix, tienes que traerla viva hasta mí ¿entendido?-

-Por supuesto señora-

-Bien, puedes retirarte y mantenme al corriente de los avances, en cuanto Isabella Swan esté en mi poder recibirás una gratificación muy generosa Félix-

-Gracias señora, hago mi trabajo por la familia-

-Maravilloso Félix, por eso eres de mis preferidos. Puedes retirarte-

Cuando el hombre salió de la oficina, James se lanzó sobre Jane y la acorraló sobre la mesa.

-¿Uno de tus preferidos? ¿Follas con todos tus matones?- quiso saber.

-Cuidado James, no pienses que eres especial. Aquí mando yo, y sí, me he follado a Félix porque es un hombre grande y me encanta como me la clava sin piedad, además de que sabe cuál es su lugar y no se cree el próximo líder de la familia por follar conmigo, espero que tú tampoco creas eso…-

James no perdió el tiempo y le abrió las piernas para comprobar que, bajo el vestido azul que llevaba, no había rastro de bragas ni tanga.

-Pues ahora vas a gritar por mí- dijo antes de meter dos dedos entre sus piernas y follarla sobre el escritorio.


End file.
